


Another Chance

by our--beginning (p_3a)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Choking, Confrontations, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Reconciliation, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Trans Male Character, Weird Plot Shit, actual dad sakura sojiro, akechi goro is a phantom thief, masochist persona 5 protagonist, not sure if i hate you or love you, post-coital tears, supportive phantom thieves, trans akechi goro, trans persona 5 protagonist, yaldabaoth is a jerk, yaldabaoth is a sore loser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/our--beginning
Summary: After the confrontation with the Phantom Thieves on Shido's Cruiser, Goro Akechi is ready to die. Unfortunately, fate - and the ocean currents of Tokyo Bay - has another idea. A forlorn Akira Kurusu finds him washed up, and rushes him back to Tae Takemi's clinic for medical attention. By the time he's back on his feet, the Phantom Thieves have stolen Shido's treasure. But something's still not right, and Goro is offered the ultimate shot at redemption: the chance to join the Thieves in seeking whatever lies at the heart of Mementos.Archive of a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure that I run for my friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Author: [Otter M](http://our--beginning.tumblr.com)  
> (i.e. me)  
> Players: [tehkellerz](http://tehkellerz.tumblr.com/), [dualscar](http://dualscar.tumblr.com)  
> Originally started in October 2017.
> 
> Akira's dialogue options are written as a number of things he considers saying - only one or two of which he actually says.
> 
> Spoilers for the whole game, obviously. Picks up after the Phantom Thieves leave the 7th Palace having defeated the miniboss after the Cleaner.
> 
> Characters are subtly aged up; I essentially write them as though they were young adults. I guess an AU where 18-20 year olds are still in high school?? LOL

Akira's head is foggy. His thoughts disjointed; disorientated. He just keeps coming back to one thing; to one place, one time.  
  
_A crooked, manic smile from an enemy... no... a friend. An ally..?_  
  
Sojiro had asked him if he was alright, but Akira had brushed him off on his way out. How could he even explain this to him..? That Akechi was responsible for the psychotic breakdowns... that he's... he's...  
  
_A loading bay door slamming shut. Two gunshots... silence._  
  
Akira takes in a deep breath. Sea air fills his lungs. Ah... he'd taken the train out of town while consumed by his thoughts, then. It's almost dark; sunlight still graces the horizon, but night creeps over from the other side, sliding up over the sky like a blanket.  
  
_Ryuji, slamming his fists against the steel door. Futaba's defeated face._  
  
The paving under his feet turns to sand. The beach, then. What had drawn him here..? Perhaps he just needed the waves to wash away the thoughts from his head. He feels distant; his hearing muffled, as if... underwater...  
  
_A crooked, manic smile from an enemy... no... a friend…_

He stares at the horizon. Then keeps walking.  
  
It isn't long before it begins getting too dark to see, and he finds himself turning on his phone screen to illuminate the sand in front of his feet. It's still an urban beach, and he didn't fancy picking broken glass out of the soles of his shoes when he got back. Distracted as he is, he'd probably cut himself.  
  
He lifts his eyes. There's something leaning against the sea wall. A trash bag, probably. Or it looked more like burlap...?  
  
Wait... no, that-- that's a _person_ .  
  
Sick heat pricks at the back of Akira's neck. He debates running away. He can't afford to be involved in anything at this critical moment in the plan. He technically still isn't even meant to be alive... he can't afford to be arrested. But something in him - Arsène, perhaps? - draws forward-- and he presses it back.  _It's not Akechi_ , he scolds himself. _It couldn't be. He's..._  
  
A mop of ratty, mousy hair tops the person's head. Their back is turned; curled up against the sea wall, their beige jacket huddled around their shoulders. It _is_ cold tonight…

~~> Are you alright?~~  
**> A-- Akechi?**  
**> (Just poke the person with a stick.)**  
  
---  
  
  
Akira's heart sticks in his throat. He feels like he's going to pass out... His eyes dart around. It's... it's certainly a stranger. It has to be. Just a local drunk, probably, passed out on the shore... still... he had to know. He scoops a piece of driftwood from the ground and gingerly reaches over to poke the person's shoulder.

They move. _Not a body, then._

They groan, then make a pained little sound that-- Akira's sure he's heard before--

"Akechi??"

The person stiffens-- then turns to look at Akira.

Wide grey eyes met wider red ones.

_Goro Akechi was alive._

Akechi makes a guttural sound and scrambles back away from Akira and his driftwood pokestick and his mobile phone light. " _Don't touch me!_ " One arm defensively goes over his middle. Akira suddenly realises Akechi is shirtless under the jacket; his shirt has been tied tightly around his stomach. It's soaked with blood.

Akira feels tears sting at his eyes, but he can't give into them. This situation…

~~> Akechi, it's me.~~  
~~ > I'm not here to hurt you.~~  
**> You need medical attention.**  
  
---  
  
  
"You need medical attention," says Akira, stepping towards Akechi.  
Akechi scrambles back. " _No_ ! Don't come near me!" There's real, visceral fear in his voice. _Could someone... really be this afraid of Akira...?_

~~> You're going to get hypothermia.~~  
**> You're going to die otherwise.**  
**> I know a doctor who will do things on the down low.**  
  
---  
  
  
"I know a doctor who will do things on the down low," Akira says, lowering his voice. He reaches a hand out to Akechi, but still he recoils.  
"No! That's bullshit! It's another _trap_ ! You can't--" Pain suddenly seems to overtake him and he doubles over. Akira rushes to his side without thinking. _He could have had a knife,_ he realises, belatedly. But Akira remains unstabbed.  
"You're going to die otherwise," Akira pleads.  
"Good," spits Akechi.

**> I'm not letting that happen.**  
~~> But you have so much to live for.~~  
**> (Just pick him up and carry him.)**  
  
---  
  
  
Akira shakes his head firmly. "I'm not letting that happen."  
"Why?!" Akechi tries to struggle out of Akira's grip, but he's weak… cold, too. _He's lost too much blood already._ "What's the point?! And don't start with that bullshit about--"

Stoic, Akira scoops his arms under Akechi's little form ( _was he always this small-seeming, or does he just seem this way in the dark..?_ ) and lifts him. His clothes are damp… had he been soaked in water this whole time?!

Akechi _screams_. He twists and tries to free himself from Akira's lift, and a couple of times, he comes close - but Akira knows if he drops him now, Akechi would never survive. He has to… he _has_ to save him..! His determination swelling, he holds the squirming Akechi through his tantrum, carrying him up towards the main road and back over towards the train station.

He'd tire himself out at some point. Hopefully before the station guards started asking questions…

_LOADING SCREEN_  
  
---  
  
  
By the time Akira had arrived back in Tokyo proper, Akechi had passed out. Although it meant peace, Akira had known in truth it meant that he was dying. He'd needed to get him to Tae Takemi's practice, and fast.

He'd called ahead while he was on the train. She knew they were coming. She'd agreed to keep their presence a secret.

Akira didn't know what strength had kept him able to carry a young man who, in all honesty, probably weighed as much as he did for as long as he did. His arms, his lungs are burning by the time he finally sets Akechi down on Takemi's trolley. She whisks him away immediately, without so much of a word to Akira.

He's left in the waiting room. Alone.

He takes his phone out of his pocket. It's low on battery. He looks around for a plug socket; finding one, he plugs it in to charge, then opened his text app.

~~> (Text Ryuji.)~~  
**> (Text Ann.)**  
~~> (Text Yusuke.)~~  
~~ > (Text Makoto.)~~  
~~ > (Text Futaba.)~~  
~~ > (Text Haru.)~~  
~~ > (Don't text anyone.)~~  
  
---  
  
  
He takes a deep, shaky breath, then types his message.

_I need your advice._

_Akira? What's up?_

_It's like, 11pm._

_You don't usually text this late._

_Did you have a nightmare or something?_

 

~~> Sort of.~~

**> I need your insight.**

~~> I just found Akechi half-dead on a beach.~~  
  
---  
  
  
_Yeah?_

_You thinking about what happened today too..?_

_I really thought Akechi was going to pull through…_

_I mean, we knew from the start he was on Shido's side, but…_

_He really seemed like he was turning a corner sometimes, you know?_

_I think I'm just sad that it ended this way…_

~~> It didn't.~~

**> That's what I needed to talk about.**

~~> I'm at Takemi's practice with him right now.~~  
  
---  
  
  
_Huh? What do you mean?_

_Oh, did you have a bad dream about it?_

_I can't sleep at all…_

_I know he was responsible for the mental shutdowns, but…_

_I can't help but feel like that was really Shido's fault, you know?_

_It's all such a mess…_

~~> I haven't had a chance to go back to Leblanc yet.~~

**> It just got even messier.**

~~> Yeah. I think I got some of the mess on my shirt.~~  
  
---  
  
  
_Huh? Akira?_

_What do you mean?_

_What's going on?_

_Wait, where are you?_

_Are you okay?_

**> Slow down. I'm fine.**

~~> I'm at Takemi's.~~

**> Akechi survived.**  
  
---  
  
  
_Slow down. I'm fine._

_Okay… I'm just so on-edge tonight._

_What's going on, then..?_

_You can tell me. No matter what._

_Akechi survived._

_Wait, what?_

_Akira?_

_Are you serious?_

_Where are you right now?_

_Did you find him?_

_Are you okay?_

_Akira?_

_I said I'm fine._

His hands tremble as he types that out. He stares at Ann's avatar, perpetually smiling, and idly wonders what face she's really making.

**> He's having surgery at Takemi's.**

**> I carried him from the beach.**

~~> Don't tell the others.~~  
  
---  
  
_  
He's having surgery at Takemi's._

_Oh my God…_

_Did you find him then?_

_I can't think of any other way he could have ended up there._

_I carried him from the beach._

_All that way? Akira…_

_You need to take care of yourself too!_

_God, he's really not dead?!_

_I can't believe it…_

_Are you okay, though?_

Akira's shaking badly enough now that typing is becoming a little difficult, but he takes a breath to calm himself.

~~> I'm fine. Really.~~

**> I'm shaking a little.**

**> I think my shirt is ruined.**  
  
---  
  
  
_I think my shirt is ruined._

_Akira, seriously…_

_If you don't want to talk about it right away, I understand._

_But I'm here if you need me._

_I'm shaking a little._

_Yeah… I can't imagine what I would do in your place!_

_But you managed to get him to the doctor._

_You've done your part._

_The rest is up to Takemi._

_And him._

_So try not to worry about it too much, okay..?_

~~> Thanks. You always know what to say.~~

**> I'll feel better once he's out of surgery.**

**> I'm the team leader. I'm a professional worrier.**      
  
---  
  
  
_I'm the team leader. I'm a professional worrier._

_Aw, Akira! You're always such a sweetheart!_

_Seriously though! Even you need a break sometimes._

_Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight, okay..?_

_I'll feel better once he's out of surgery._

_Yeah… me too._

_Can you keep me updated?_

_I mean, make sure you get to bed too…_

_Just keep me updated._

_Are you going to tell the others..?_

 

~~> I'll tell them tomorrow.~~

**> I'll tell them when the time is right.**

**> If he survives.**  
  
---  
  
 

_If he survives._

_Yeah…_

_I guess it's still up in the air, huh?_

_I'll tell them when the time is right._

_Yeah. I'll leave it up to you._

_I think you've got this._

_Still, I'm here if you need me, okay?_

 

Just as Akira read Ann's message, the door to the main clinic opens, and he looks up with wide eyes to see Takemi. She's taken her surgery gown off, but still has her face-mask on.

"You can come through," she says matter-of-factly. "I don't know if he'll make it through the night yet, but he's not critical any more. This place isn't exactly ideal for surgery, but… I'll stay with him and see what else I can do."

Akira nods and stands without thinking, stumbling towards the door. Suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up up dumbly, realising it was Takemi's.

"You don't look as bad as he did, but you could still do with some rest," she scolds. "I don't want you having to come back here because you got sick, alright? Take care."

Embarrassed, but realising she's right, he nods. She lets go, patting his upper back and bringing him through to the makeshift recovery room.

Akira dreads what he'll see, but Akechi… Takemi's actually taken the time to brush his hair back, even if she hasn't washed it. There's lines going into his arms… a mask on his face… and… he's breathing. His chest is rising and falling. He's battered and bruised and _in a hospital_ but he's breathing. Akechi is breathing.

Goro Akechi is breathing.

The world tilts. Akira hears Takemi shouting from far away. Everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira wakes up in the attic at Leblanc.

The first thing he does is check his phone. He almost catapults Morgana across the room with how he sits up; he apologises hastily as he opens his inbox. A message from Takemi.

_Your friend pulled through._   
_Except he's not your friend, is he?_   
_I'll admit I'm curious to know how he ended up in your care._   
_But for now I'll just keep you updated on his condition._   
_You should come by the clinic again once you're feeling rested._   
_I'll see you soon._

He breathes a huge sigh of relief, flopping back in bed.

He's alive.

Morgana comes back up onto the bed. "So what happened last night?" they ask. "Takemi carried you back here... did you pass out..?"

**> Yeah.**  
~~> I went to the beach to think.  
> Akechi's alive.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"Yeah." Akira runs a hand back through his hair. He really needs to wash it.   
"I see..." Morgana settles on his lap. "Yesterday wasn't ideal, but we must keep moving forward through Shido's palace. He'll repent for what he did to you." 

~~> I hope so.~~  
**> And what he did to Akechi.**  
~~> Actually, I have something else I need to do today.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"And what he did to Akechi," says Akira, looking out of the window.   
Morgana is quiet for a moment, before moving to sit against Akira's chest. Akira absently pets their head. "...Akira... you really thought you could help him, couldn't you?"

~~> If we'd just had more time...  
> I did help him.~~  
**> I still can help him.**  
  
---  
  
  
Akira pauses, then looks down at Morgana in his lap, gaze intense. "I still can help him."   
Morgana's ears go forward with shock. "What? Akira, you don't mean-- you know we can't use the Metaverse to bring him back, right? To even try would--"

**> That's not what I'm talking about.**  
~~> He never died in the first place.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about," Akira explains.   
"Then what..?" Morgana's tail curls curiously. "As nice as the sentiment is, I'm not sure forcing Shido to confess will help Akechi or any of the other people Shido has killed..."

~~> He's at Takemi's.  
> I dragged him back from the beach yesterday.~~  
**> Just trust me.**  
  
---  
  
  
"Just trust me." Akira offers a smile, tickling under Morgana's chin. Morgana twists out of his lap, tail lashing, but they aren't _that_ angry.   
"Maybe I will, Joker. You lead us this far, after all. But don't tickle my chin! I'm not a cat!"   
"You let me pet you a moment ago..."   
" _That's irrelevant!_ "   
  
Akira gets on with his morning routine. His heart thunders in his chest the whole time. He still feels a little dizzy after the previous night, but it's nothing that a good curry breakfast can't solve. 

_LOADING SCREEN_  
  
---  
  
  
"I'm going out," Akira calls.   
"Well, be careful! Make sure you aren't seen," Sojiro advises.   
Akira only nods, pulling his hood up over his head and pushing his glasses further up his nose.   
  
It isn't a long walk to Takemi's clinic. The sign on the door says closed, but Akira finds the waiting room door unlocked anyway, and rings the bell at the desk.   
  
"Who is it?" calls Takemi.   
"It's me," Akira replies.   
"Be right there."   
  
Akira fidgets nervously until she appears at the door leading to the consultation rooms - looking utterly exhausted, but still alert, somehow. "You're in luck. He's not passed on yet. Why don't you come through and we can talk?"

_LOADING SCREEN_  
  
---  
  
  
"Since you're my assistant, I figured I should get you to help me with a few tasks before I began grilling you. He's still under anaesthetic, so he won't wake up. First of all..."   


She has Akira help with several things - washing Akechi's hair, cleaning his face, and replacing the bandages on his more minor wounds. He's covered in scrapes and bruises... Akira tries not to think too much about what it must have been like, being tossed around by the current in Tokyo Bay, bleeding and alone. But the tasks require enough of his concentration that keeping his mind on track isn't  _too_ difficult.

"All right, that's enough," Takemi finally says, after what must have been a couple of hours. Akira flops down in a chair, taking off the rubber gloves he's been wearing - his cheeks flushed for more than one reason. Some of the tasks had been hard work. Akechi's face looks so sad, even under anaesthetic... but his hair is still soft.  
  
"He should be waking up soon," Takemi finally clarifies. Akira sits bolt upright; she meets his eyes. "That way I can hear _both_ of your sides of the story."

**> Can't I just tell you what happened now?**  
~~> He won't want me to be here.  
> That'll be a dangerous situation.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"Can't I just tell you what happened now?" Akira grips the edge of the plastic chair he's sat in. "It's a complicated situation..."   
Takemi examines his face, leaning down to get a better look at it. Akira feels anxious sweat prick at the back of his neck.   
"Very well. You may talk. Just be aware that there's a chance Akechi-kun could hear anything you're saying," she says, swivelling on her heel and sitting in the comfortable chair by the computer desk in the recovery room. Crossing her legs, she fixes Akira with an intense gaze.

~~> (believable lie) We had an argument yesterday and he attacked us, then we were ambushed by a gangster...~~  
**> (obscured truth) He's been hunting us down, but I noticed he had a lot in common with us, so when he was attacked...**  
~~> (whole truth) It all started with Shido...~~  
  
---  
  
  
Akira recounts the tale... with several key omissions. He tries to explain it in a way that doesn't mention the Metaverse, for one. Secondly, he doesn't mention Akechi's exact relation to Shido... just that he's got involved with someone very powerful in the government, and is taking orders from them. Lastly, he concludes that although Akechi was ultimately trying to kill Akira and his friends, he was double-crossed by his employers at the last moment, and had rejected the extended hand of friendship... and that he'd been delirious when Akira found him.   
  
"Seems he's calmed down a little since then, though." Takemi glances from Akira to the recovery bed.   
Akira feels a chill go up his spine as he looks across... and sees Akechi awake, staring at him with those bottomless ruby eyes.   
"So that's how you see it..."

**> It's how it happened.** **  
****> How are you feeling?**  
~~> I can leave if you're uncomfortable.  
> I still want to be your friend.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"It's how it happened," Akira finds himself responding, without really thinking about it. He only realises how cheeky his answer could be taken when he catches Takemi smirking with amusement out of the corner of his eye. His gaze fixes on Akechi's, though. The eyes he never thought he'd see open again...   
  
Akechi stares.   
"I suppose it's one way of portraying events," he eventually responds, his tone frigid. "Certainly not the one I would have chosen."   
  
"But... how are you feeling?" Akira tries, lamely.   
"Well, I'm in a hospital bed accompanied by my sworn enemy and a total stranger, being treated for injuries that I certainly _remember_ telling you _I did not want to be treated for_ , so I imagine you'll find I'm just fine, thank you," says Akechi, all biting sarcasm and hard, gritted teeth.   
  
Akira found himself blushing with embarrassment.

~~> I didn't know what else to do.  
~~~~> I acted in your best interests~~.  
**> (sarcastic) Well, sorry.**  
  
---  
  
  
"Well, sorry," Akira finds himself saying. He doesn't really regret it, though.   
"You will be," Akechi glares. "Once--"   
  
...suddenly, his expression faulters. Akira genuinely fears he might burst into tears all of a sudden. Takemi must have noticed the shift, too, because she stands up. "Akechi-kun," she addresses, and he breaks eye contact with Akira to regard her. "I'd be interested in hearing your take on events as well. You're the patient here, after all. The fact Kurusu-kun's paying for all this is irrelevant."

**> Paying?!**  
~~> I'd like to hear as well, actually.~~  
**> ...**  
  
---  
  
  
" _Paying?_ " Akira repeats, but Takemi just smirks sidelong at him, keeping her attention on Akechi.   
  
Akechi who is, in fact, stalling... that haunted look hasn't left his face. There's silence for a few moments - silence that Akira lets lie. It stretches on and on...   
  
"If you aren't ready to talk," Takemi starts to say slowly, "you don't have to. I'm going to be here until you're ready to leave the clinic."   
Akechi finally speaks. "Clinic?" he asks. "This isn't a hospital?"

**> This is better for confidentiality.** **  
****> Couldn't. I'm meant to be dead, remember.**  
~~> Couldn't. You're meant to be dead, remember.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"I'm meant to be dead, remember," Akira cuts in. "This is better for confidentiality. Takemi's probably a better doctor than most hospital doctors anyway."   
Takemi waves the compliment off with her clipboard. "It's not a hospital, no. If there's a care provider you'd like to transfer to, I can arrange it."   
Akechi pulls that face again... "...no. I don't have anywhere else to go."

**> You can stay here as long as you need.**  
~~> Akechi...  
> ...~~  
  
---  
  
  
"You can stay here as long as you need," Akira offers, immediately.   
A sad laugh escapes Akechi - followed by a cringe of pain. Takemi rushes over to his side, briefly checking under the blankets before merely staring at his face. "Your wound is close to your diaphragm," she comments, evidently opting not to patronise him.   
"Figured that out," he grumbles, catching his breath.   
"I've given you some medication to reduce the pain, and something to help the healing process along," she continues. "But you'll need to be on bedrest for at least two weeks, all the same."

Akira finds himself mentally checking the dates of the election, but at the end of the day, it's not like Akechi's recovery time will be negotiable. Still…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the election...

Akira honestly didn't know what to expect. His only job at the moment was at Iwai's place, so he'd been working hard there. Iwai didn't usually like it if he took personal calls in work hours, but this was a tidy exception... considering everything. After all, it could well be Sojiro trying to notify Akira that he shouldn't come home due to police presence.

But no. It was about Akechi. In a set of second-hand clothes Takemi had found for him, allegedly, and he'd initially not asked for coffee until Sojiro had told him it was on the house. "Just what is going on?", Akira's de-facto uncle had asked, and Akira had only been able to tell him that it was a long story - and that while mentally unstable, Akechi wasn't currently a threat.

So now he's walking home - hood pulled up, cap down low, glasses obscuring his eyes just enough - ready to go and face a Goro Akechi who had tried to shoot him in the head, send him into a psychotic breakdown, and give him a black eye at various points in the last few weeks.

He pushes the little café's door open and sees Akechi in a booth, facing away from the door. Smart decision. "I'm home," he says, and Sojiro breathes his customary sigh of relief.   
  
But there's an elephant in the room. A mousy-haired elephant.

~~> Hello, Akechi.  
> This is almost like old times.~~  
**> Aren't you going to greet me?**  
  
---  
  
  
"Aren't you going to greet me?"   
"Heh. You'd like that, wouldn't you? If I deferred to you like your teammates do. They practically fall over themselves to prostrate themselves to you," Akechi bites.   
  
"Err... I'm gonna leave you guys to it," Sojiro says, awkwardly excusing himself to the store room. A text pops up on Akira's phone from him. It says to text back if he needs bailing out.

Akira looks back at Akechi, meeting his eyes.

~~> I know things are difficult for you right now.  
> You're not going to say thank you?~~  
**> They really don't.**  
  
---  
  
  
"They _ really  _ don't," Akira snipes back, but it's a rubber bullet. "You should have seen--"   
"Shut up," Akechi snaps bitterly. "I don't care for the anecdotes of a Phantom Thief, much less one who  _ lost _ !"   
  
Akira's been pacing further into the shop; he's now far enough in that he can see Akechi's face. He's wearing that twisted grin... but he looks exhausted. D... Disappointed..?

**> We didn't lose. Something bigger is at play here.**  
~~> Should we take this upstairs? It's away from the window.  
> Calm down.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"We didn't lose," Akira says firmly, sitting down in the booth opposite Akechi. From the look on Akechi's face, he'd considering kicking Akira's kneecaps under the table. But Akira can't bring himself to smile even at such an amusing mental image. "Something bigger is at play. We stole Shido's treasure, but no one remembers his confession. Something's wrong."

Akechi gives a harsh, bitter laugh - apparently the pain in doing so is reduced enough that he can grit through it, now. "You lost. Whatever Shido did, he did it better than you. I admit I had hopes you might succeed, but... that doesn't stop how funny it is to see you don't know when to give up."

**> The game isn't over yet.**  
~~> You don't sound like yourself. What do you really think?  
> (Kick him under the table.)~~  
  
---  
  
  
"The game isn't over yet." Akira fixes Akechi with a serious look. "It's not over until we give in. We set out to stop Shido's madness. We won't stop until we've achieved that."   
Akechi keeps laughing, but it's sharp. "You really don't understand, do you? You're even stupider than I took you for! He won't stop either... your change of heart  _ didn't work _ . He's going to continue with his plan for this country. Your  _ power of friendship _ bullshit won't change anything!"

~~> Do you really believe that?  
> What do you know about his plan?~~  
**> I told you, the change of heart ****_did_** **work. This is something else.**  
~~> (Kick him under the table.)~~  
  
---  
  
  
"I told you." Akira pushes his glasses up his face, regarding Akechi with a frown. His chest is buzzing with emotion - irritation, most likely. "The change of heart _ did  _ work. This is something else."   
"Denial won't change anything," Akechi says, tilting his chin up and regarding Akira down the end of his nose. " _ You lost _ . Had our wager been aught else than a bluff on my part to build trust, I'd be demanding you disband your little group of heart-snatchers now... but something tells me you're going to run  _ yourselves  _ into the ground, instead."

**> We'll keep going for as long as it takes.**  
~~> Why are you talking like Shido?  
> (Kick him under the table.)~~  
  
---  
  
  
"We'll keep going as long as it takes," Akira says, leaning his face on one hand. Akechi's going round in circles...   
"Ha! What's with that face?!  _ You're  _ the one who needs pitying," Akechi spits, scowling at Akira. Akira wasn't aware he was making a face, but... well, apparently the pity he's beginning to feel for Akechi is showing.

~~> You're talking yourself round in circles.  
> Just what is it that you want, Akechi?~~  
**> Aww, do you really care about us that much?**  
~~> (Kick him under the table.)  
> (Throw a scrunched-up napkin at him.)~~  
  
---  
  
  
"Aww, do you really care about us that much?" He can't help but smirk. Akechi finally kicks out at him under the table, though he only manages to strike the seat cushion beside Akira's legs. "Hey, don't mess up Sojiro's furniture."   
" _ Fuck you! _ " Akira feels he should be frightened by Akechi's outburst, but really, it's almost endearing. Here in the real world, there isn't really much he can do to him... he can tremble with rage all he likes, but it isn't like he can do much more than leave a few bruises. Takemi will have disposed of any guns he'd been carrying, after all. " _ I don't care about you at all! _ "

~~> Sure, Jan.  
> Language.  
> Are you trying to start a fight?~~  
**> (silent smirking)**  
  
---  
  
  
Akira's lack of fear leaves him able to simply sit there, smirking. He even leans back in his seat, clasping his hands together on the table.   
" _ Fuck you, _ " Akechi repeats. "You think you get to sit there making a smug smile while the world falls apart due to  _ your  _ failure! You should be  _ begging  _ me for forgiveness! You messed  _ everything up! _ Everything!"

**> So you admit we affected events, then.** **  
****> You just sound like you're having a tantrum.**  
~~> You want me to beg? For what, again?  
> (silent smirking)~~  
  
---  
  
  
"So you admit we affected events, then," Akira says, almost surprising himself with how indifferent he sounds to Akechi's outbursts. Akechi's eye twitches visibly and he stands up from his seat, both fists pinned to the table.   
  
Akira regards him. "You just sound like you're having a tantrum."   
  
Akechi closes the gap between them quicker than Akira expected, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him up. " _ Shut up _ ," he growls, shaking Akira. "Shut your  _ mouth _ ."

~~> But you are.  
> Are you going to punch me?~~  
**> Are you going to kiss me?**  
  
---  
  
  
Akira smirks. "Are you going to kiss m--"   
And suddenly he's sprawled out on the ground. His cheek stings. Not a moment later and Akechi's on top of him, swinging punches wildly. Akira, however, easily grabs Akechi's wrists and restrains him - leaving him writhing and cursing atop him.

~~> Calm down.  
> You're still weak after your surgery.~~  
**> I would have preferred a kiss, but this works too.**  
~~> If I start punching back, you'll lose.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"I would have preferred a kiss." Akira gives a loose grin. "But this works too."   
" _ I hate you! _ " Akechi struggles against Akira's grip, but Akira doesn't let go. Neither does he pull him in close, either, though - he's not a creep. Just a flirt.   
  
Eventually, they're at a stalemate, and Akechi is merely sat atop Akira's stomach - glaring down at him and the tight grip he has on Akechi's wrists. He looks like he might cry.

**> I'm going to let you go. If you start hitting me, I'll just restrain you again.**  
~~> If you really can't stand me, you can just go back to Dr Takemi's.  
> I knew you wanted to be near me, but I didn't think you wanted it this badly.  
> If we're going to have a fist fight, we're going to have it fair and square in the back alley. No surprise jumping me.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"I'm going to let you go," Akira says, level-headed. "If you start hitting me, I'll just restrain you again."   
  
The fire goes out of Akechi's eyes. He breaks eye contact and sits off to the side, taking his weight off Akira and slumping against the bar instead.   
  
Akira stands, dusting himself off. His cheek is grazed and he's pretty sure he bruised himself on the way down too, but it's nothing compared to the state he was in at the interrogation room. He neatens his hair a little. Akechi still hasn't stood up; he looks despondent.  
  


**> (Offer him a hand.)**  
~~> What's the matter _now_?  
> Look, if it'd make you feel better, we could have a proper fistfight.~~  
  
---  
  
  
Akechi makes a small, confused noise that makes Akira's heart swell with misplaced affection as Akira's extended hand comes into his field of view.

"Wh... even now..? Haha... you really don't get it, do you..."  Akechi shakes his head. "I suppose none of it matters now, anyway."   
  
And takes Akira's hand.   
  
Akira helps him upright carefully, conscious of the wound - which, while no longer requiring bedrest, is no doubt still not fully healed. Akechi looks at him straight on, still scowling, still shaking his head... still holding his hand.   
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand you."

~~> I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually.  
> You don't have to understand me to be friends with me.~~  
**> (while smiling) I don't understand you either.** **  
****> (Hug him.)**  
  
---  
  
  
"I don't understand you either," Akira admits, smiling across at Akechi. They still haven't stopped holding hands. Akechi stares for a few moments... then... suddenly... starts to _ laugh _ . It isn't the same angry, bitter laugh as before. It's bubbly, almost... happy... what a sudden change?!   
  
Sensing the time is right, Akira steps in, wrapping his free arm around Akechi. Although Akechi doesn't pull back, he doesn't reciprocate the hug either - he continues to laugh, still yet to let go of Akira's hand.   
  
Akira feels Akechi's head rest on his shoulder. He's still laughing... almost  _ giggling _ . "Of course... of course it'd end up being us! Of course it would... you and me..." He takes a sharp breath in for another round of laughter. But Akira feels something wet on his shoulder. Glancing across only afforded him a view of Akechi's soft hair...   
  
...he hugs him a little closer, holding him for as long as he seemed to need.

**> Why don't we go upstairs where it's more private?**  
~~> Do you want more coffee?~~  
**> (Keep hugging him.)**  
  
---  
  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs where it's more private?" Akira eventually suggests, gently trying to pull back. For the first time, Akechi isn't pushing him away - in fact, he refuses to let go. Akira relents.   
  
It's another five minutes before Akechi's grip on Akira's hand loosens.   
  
"You're speaking sense for once," he concedes. He seems reluctant to let go of Akira's hand now he's got it, though, and traipses upstairs after the Phantom Thief leader he spent so long hunting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi bonus for Kel:  
> [](http://otter-mckilbourne.tumblr.com/post/171983300588/)


	4. Chapter 4

Akira finally pushes his hood down and takes off his cap, ruffling his hair with his free hand, then leads Akechi to the couch. They can watch television, or something...? He wonders briefly if Akechi has ever played a video game before, and smiles a little at how absurd the mental image is. Of course he hasn't.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" asks Akechi, still clinging to Akira's hand like a lost child (though Akira was sure he'd insist he was only _holding_ it).

**> I was thinking of playing a video game with you.**  
 ~~> Something funny.~~  
 **> You.**  
  
---  
  
  
"You," says Akira without thinking. Akechi goes to pull his hand away, but Akira chases after it, ending up stood close to him. He looks at Akechi apologetically. "I was thinking of playing a video game with you," he clarifies.    
  
Akechi stares at him doubtfully, but doesn't step away.   
"At the moment I'm just waiting on things," Akira says. "I can't do much, even though people know I'm alive now. It's not safe for me to be out. So," he says, examining Akechi's face, "since you're in the same situation, let's play a video game. Like normal high schoolers."   
  
Akechi fixes Akira with a faultering stare. "...ahaha... after everything... you'd still invite me to pretend with you? After everything I've done to you? To your friends?"

~~> Even then, you don't deserve to be alone.  
> As long as you don't do it again.  
> It's not like we're getting married.~~  
 **> I just want to play video games with someone.**  
  
---  
  
  
"I just want to play video games with someone," Akira shrugs, putting his hands in his pockets now Akechi isn't hanging on to one of them.    
  
Akechi gives another slight, nervous laugh. "With the murderer of your friends' parents..."   
"We're just playing video games," Akira insists. "It's not that deep."   


_ONE VIDEO GAME PLAYING MONTAGE LATER_  
  
---  
  
  
"I'll admit, I thought I would do worse than I did," Akechi concedes as they look at the scoreboard for whatever pixel game Akira picked out for them to play.    
"I had it set to easy," Akira nonchalantly points out.   
"I know that!" Akechi suddenly spits, glaring at Akira. "I was trying to make small talk."

~~> I'm just saying.  
> You're terrible at small talk.~~  
 **> Do you feel a little better now?**  
  
---  
  
  
"Do you feel a little better now?" Akira says coolly, leaning back in his chair. Akechi flounders, then sighs. That resigned look reappears on his face.

"That's subjective," he says.   
"Do you feel less like punching me, then," supplies Akira helpfully. He dare not ask _do you feel less like you want to die_ for fear he knows the answer.   
Akechi looks at Akira for a few moments. "Not really," he eventually says, wrinkling his nose.

**> But the urge is easier to control?**  
 ~~> Do you want to play more video games?  
> Do you want more coffee?  
> Do you want to talk?  
> We _could_ just punch each other.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"But the urge is easier to control..?" Akira ventures, scratching his ear.    
Akechi sighs deeply. "I suppose. You're a difficult man to hate, Akira Kurusu. Perhaps if we'd met another way then we would have been friends after all."

~~> Aww, thanks. I think.  
> We still could be friends.~~  
 **> That's the nicest thing anyone who's tried to shoot me has ever said to me.**  
  
---  
  
  
"That's the nicest thing anyone who's tried to shoot me has ever said to me," Akira quips. It's true, though. It gets a bitter but genuine laugh out of Akechi.    
"That's what I mean. Whenever I think I'm certain about the way I feel, you go and change it as easily as you change Personas."   
  
After a little pause, Akira clasps his hands in his own lap. "We could still be friends."   
"It doesn't matter," Akechi said, gazing out of the window. "Shido won the election. Even if the world doesn't end, mine soon will."

~~> It doesn't have to.  
~~ **> I'll protect you.**  
 **> If it doesn't matter, then there's no reason not to do it.**  
 ~~> Wouldn't it be better to die knowing you have a friend?~~  
  
---  
  
  
"If it doesn't matter, then there's no reason not to do it." Akira moves from his chair to instead sit next to Akechi on the couch. Akechi scowls at him.    
"Logic doesn't suit you," Akechi says cryptically. "But I take your point. Even still... are you really alright being friends with a dead man walking?"   
"I'll protect you," Akira nods. "You're a Persona user, so they can't assault you in the Metaverse without you being there. And covering up your murder would be too much effort," says Akira, unaware that the greater public has already forgotten both Akechi and himself.

Akechi squints. "I don't know about that. Don't underestimate Shido's influence."   
"I'm not," Akira insists. "We have plans in place." He opts not to say more than that - after all, there was always a chance that this was an elaborate ruse, and that Akechi would report back to Shido.

Akechi shakes his head. "You're a strange bunch..." Then does something unexpected: leans on Akira, resting his head on his shoulder.

~~> ...~~  
 **> (Wrap one arm around him.)**  
 ~~> You're creasing my jacket.~~  
  
---  
  
  
Akira wraps his arm around him. He's breathing calmly... Akechi rests his head more firmly on Akira's shoulder. Akira finds he truly doesn't feel afraid. Akechi isn't a threat any more. (There's something in him that makes him wish they'd cuddled like this when he was.)    
  
"I hate you very much," says Akechi, but at the same time Akira feels his hand slip around his waist. He stiffens for a moment, fearing a stolen scalpel - but there's no such thing. Only Akechi, returning the hug.

~~> (Keep hugging.)~~  
 **> (Kiss his forehead.)**  
 ~~> This is weird.~~  
 **> I hate you too.**  
  
---  
  
  
Akira breathes in. He has an impulse. Akechi's hair looks so soft... and they're already cuddling. It won't be that much further... to just... give Akechi the kiss he'd wanted to receive. Right?    
  
He leans across gently and presses his lips to Akechi's forehead.

Akechi makes a start, but doesn't pull away.   
  
"I hate you too," Akira murmurs, humour and affection lacing his tone.   
  
Akechi pulls back only enough to stare Akira in the face, his arm still wrapped around his waist. He begins to laugh again. "You... you  _ do  _ understand after all?"

**> I guess.** **  
** **> I'm doing my best.**  
 ~~> I don't know if I'd put it that way.  
> I just felt like kissing you.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"I guess," Akira says, shrugging his shoulders a little. Akechi's face falls just a little, so Akira revises. "I'm doing my best. I think," he says, resting a hand on Akechi's chest without thinking, "I understand you about as much as you understand me."    
"That's fair," says Akechi. He examines Akira's face for a few long moments...   
  
...then suddenly grabs for Akira's hair with both hands. Gripping tight, before Akira has time to react, he pulls their faces together for a headbu-- n-- no... wait... what? For... a kiss...   


~~> (Kiss back.)  
> (Pull back and ask him what he's doing.)~~  
 **> (Kiss back ****_and_** **pull his hair in retaliation.)**  
  
---  
  
  
Akira laughs, deep, into the kiss, and slides his hands up to seize Akechi's hair in return. Tugging Akechi's head back, he presses into the kiss, aggressive and needy in equal measures. By all the little gods, how long has he been wanting to do this now..? Akechi laughs through his nose into the kiss as well, fighting just as hard as Akira was to try and stay in control. He ends up in Akira's lap somehow, but it's a dirty move - reaching back to grasp at Akira's behind - that wins Akechi control of the kiss. He pulls back, triumphant, eyes bright and grin wide. Akira can feel himself blushing.

~~> Round two?  
> Was that your first too?~~  
 **> Was this your plan?**  
  
---  
  
  
"Was this your plan?" Akira keeps his grip on Akechi's hair, despite losing this particular scuffle.  
Akechi has that vague grin. "To kiss you? Or to win you over?" He grips at Akira's backside again. Akira stifles a gasp. Damnit, this is hot…

**> To kiss me.**  
 ~~> To win me over.  
> Both.  
> Can we just carry on?~~  
  
---  
  
  
"To kiss me," Akira says. His heart is pounding.    
"Mm, for a little while." It's a lie, but what type Akira can't discern - an understatement or an overstatement…

**> Then you should carry on.**  
 ~~> You should have done it earlier.~~  
 **> (Kiss him.)**  
  
---  
  
  
"Then you should carry on." Before Akechi has a chance to reply, Akira pulls him close and kisses him. He won't 'lose' this time.    
  
Akechi pulls his curly hair taut, squeezing his backside again - but Akira's steeled himself this time. He keeps one hand fisted in Akechi's hair…

~~> (Stroke his back.)  
> (Squeeze his backside.)~~  
 **> (Yank his head back and kiss his neck.)**  
  
---  
  
  
Akira suddenly yanks Akechi back out of the kiss, earning a gasp of surprise. He presses his lips to Goro's neck, licking and sucking there. Goro briefly turns to jelly in his lap. It's only for a moment... but it's long enough for Akira to consider himself the victor this time. He pulls back, grinning his signature Joker grin.

**> One all.** ~~  
> Was that good?  
> Want me to carry on?~~  
  
---  
  
  
"One all," Akira murmurs, not far from Akechi's face. He can taste his breath. He could do this all day... and all night...    
"I wasn't aware we were having a competition," Akechi says, his cheeks a deep red. His hands are still in Akira's hair.

~~> Don't lie to me.~~  
 **> Yes you were.** **  
** **> Would you rather we just made out?**  
  
---  
  
  
"Yes you were," Akira says coolly. "You can't just decide it's not a competition because you lost."    
"I  _ didn't lose _ ", Akechi scowls, suddenly digging his fingers into Akira's shoulders  _ hard _ . "I would never lose to  _ you _ ."   
"Hey, hey." Akira rests his hands on Akechi's hips. "We could just make out instead if you'd prefer."   
" _ Make out _ ? You'd propose something so vulgar to me..?!"

~~> Chill.  
> We can stop if you'd prefer.~~  
 **> (Just kiss him.)**  
  
---  
  
  
Impulsively -  _ Arsène would be proud... probably _ \- Akira grabs Akechi's hair and pulls him back in for a kiss. Akechi doesn't resist, though - in fact he leans into it, aggressive, pressing his body against Akira's and deepening the kiss. He's not a very experienced kisser... but he's  _ enthusiastic _ , trying to dominate Akira.

**> (Let him win this time. He probably needs it.)**  
 ~~> (Give it my all.)~~  
  
---  
  
  
Akira puts up the appearance of a fight - he remains more or less in line with his previous kisses, while Akechi grows fiercer. He even bites Akira's lower lip - Akira lets himself moan... and Akechi pulls back, grinning triumphantly.

"Two one," he says, and Akira finds himself grinning back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fic, my rules, no transphobia in fictional fantasy pretend tokyo

~~> Best out of five?~~  
 **> Got any other tricks up your sleeve?**  
 ~~> I liked that.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"Got any other tricks up your sleeve?" says Akira, breathlessly. Akechi runs his fingers through Akira's hair - close to the scalp, almost scratching but not quite - staring into his eyes. He doesn't say anything, though…

**> Have you not done this before?**  
 ~~> Is that a no?~~  
 **> If it helps, I don't mind if you leave bruises.**  
  
---  
  
  
"If it helps," Akira says, "I don't mind if you leave bruises." He notices the way Akechi blushes, and his grin widens. This is going to be fun...    
  
Akechi leans in to Akira's neck, running his nose along it - surprisingly gently. Then, suddenly, he  _ bites  _ down. Akira cries out, clapping his hand over his mouth at the last moment (Sojiro may be downstairs, but he's still  _ just downstairs _ , and this would be a... traumatising time for him to decide to come up and check on them) as the pain tingles through him. Ohh, it feels good... but... Akechi moves a little, biting down just a little further down his neck. Akira takes a sharp breath in. "H-- Have... you not done this before?" he asks. "Or do you just like biting me?"   
  
No answer. Akechi bites again, harder.

**> Does that mean... both?**  
 ~~> Mmm...~~  
  
---  
  
  
"Does that mean..." He has to press his hand firm against his mouth to stop himself crying out. It _ does  _ feel good, but... "Does that mean both..?"   
"Mm," Akechi begrudgingly grunts, without loosening his grip on Akira's upper shoulder. He's got the tender spot where his neck joins his collarbone... honestly, Akira's struggling to control himself, but he'll do it for... for Akechi.

~~> Do you want me to tell you?  
> Do you want me to show you?~~  
 **> Do you want to work it out together?**  
 ~~> Do you want to do something else?~~  
  
---  
  
  
"Do you want to work it out together..?" Akira says, bringing a hand to cup the back of Akechi's head.    
  
Akechi pulls back, looking at Akira with that blank face he always wears whenever someone was friendly to him... then he gives that sad smile again. Apparently, at least, Akira has managed to diffuse his anger... for now.   
  
"Believe it or not, I was never really interested in doing any of this with my fans. I suppose it would be fitting I should do it with my enemy instead..."

**> Let's move to the bed.** **  
** **> I'm not your enemy any more.**  
  
---  
  
  
"Let's move to the bed," Akira suggests. He sort of wants to scoop Goro (when did he start thinking of him as Goro..?) up and carry him, but he knows he must be feeling vulnerable right now. His Max Kindness kicks in and he simply takes Goro's hand, leading him over.    
  
They settle back against the pillows. "I'm not your enemy any more," Akira says softly. Akechi's bright red from chin to eartips, not looking at Akira - despite being sat in his lap. "So let's go into this as friends. Friends who like to bite each other."   
"...that's not a type of friend you can be," Akechi says doubtfully.

**> It is when you're around me.**  
 ~~> Have you never looked online?~~  
 **> Do you think I care about rules like that?**  
  
---  
  
  
"Do you think I care about rules like that? It's a kind of friend you can be to  _ me _ ," Akira says - suddenly taking his shirt off and tossing it lightly across the room. Goro can't  _ not  _ look, evidently, at Akira's well-toned body and the bruise already forming on his neck. Akira watches his eyes dilate. (His surgery scars are thin enough to go unnoticed by most; he wonders if Akechi's keen eyes will find them.)

**> Don't hold back.**  
 ~~> You can kiss me again if you want.  
~~ ~~> You can bite me again if you want~~.  
  
---  
  
  
"Don't hold back," Akira says "I'll tell you if it feels good."    
"Is that the aim here?" Goro's nose wrinkles a little. "To make you feel good?"   
"And to make _you_ feel good," Akira adds, poking Goro gently in the centre of the chest. "So if something doesn't feel right to you, stop."   
Goro gives that stare again. "...alright. I'll do it your way, Phantom Thief."

He leans forward and begins to explore. He peppers kisses and bites here and there - special attention was paid to Akira's nipples, for example, and Akira wasn't shy about showing Goro the effect that both pleasure and pain had on him: leaving him shivering and aroused.

As predicted, Goro lingers over the scars that run below Akira's pecs. "Surgery..?" he asks. "A pacemaker, perhaps?"

~~> Something like that.  
> It was to remove a tumour.  
> It was to remove some excess fat.~~  
 **> It was from the top surgery.**  
  
---  
  
  
"It was from the top surgery," Akira says coolly. Everyone in Tokyo has been unconditionally accepting so far, so he expects nothing less from Akechi.    
  
"Ahehehe... hahaha..." Goro rests his forehead on Akira's bare chest. "So we're the same in another way, too..."

~~> Seems so.  
> I didn't know.~~  
 **> Nice.**  
 **> That's gay.**  
  
---  
  
  
"That's gay," Akira says, and immediately follows it up with a kiss to the top of Goro's head. Goro gives a small laugh. "Your scars look good," he says, muffled. "You had a good surgeon."

~~> I guess.  
> I'm glad you think so.~~  
 **> I'm sure yours look good too.** **  
** **> What's with the compliments all of a sudden?**  
  
---  
  
  
"Haha, what's with all the compliments suddenly?" He strokes the back of Goro's head as he looks up, eyes wide, blushing self-consciously. "Not that I mind it."    
  
Since Goro doesn't say anything, Akira leans forward and kisses his cheek. "I'm sure yours look good too," he murmurs. "I want to see... if that's alright."   
  
Goro looks at Akira again. "Well, I suppose I'm not really in the habit of being fair lately. But I can make an exception."

He unbuttons the shirt Takemi had lent him. It's plain white, to go with the plain black trousers and the ill-fitting slip-on shoes. He shrugs it off his shoulders, revealing his torso to Akira.   
  
But the first thing Akira's eyes are drawn to is his present injury. The dressing around his midriff is thick and stiff. It seemed Takemi had opted to go with some sort of reinforced binder around the wound, to stop Akechi from aggravating it too much when he moved around. It doesn't look like Akechi can bend his back very much; Akira will have to be conscious of that.   
  
His eyes drift up. There are shadows of muscles under Akechi's skin; he's been on bedrest for a few weeks now, but apparently he'd not been unfit before his injury. And his chest... like Akira's, there are two thin lines underneath his pectoral muscles. They're a little pinker than Akira's are, but that isn't anything that could be helped by anyone. They'd still healed nice and thin.

~~> You're so handsome.  
> (Lean in and kiss his lips.)~~  
 **> (Lean down and kiss his chest.)**  
 ~~> (grinning while resting a gentle hand on his waist) I'll try not to leave any new bruises on you. You've got enough.  
> How is your wound healing?~~  
  
---  
  
  
Akira glances up at Akechi. His eyes are wide and his mouth thin - seeking something from Akira's face. Akira gives the sweetest smile he can muster, then leans down to press a kiss to the centre of Akechi's chest. Akechi gives a little gasp like somehow he hadn't expected it - then covers his mouth with frustration.    
  
Akira moves to kiss the first of Akechi's scars, then the other. Then kisses over his heart again.  _ He's alive because of me. How glad am I... _ Slowly, he kisses up to Akechi's neck, then looks him in the face again.

**> I'm glad you're alive.**  
 ~~> You smell good.  
> Thank you for letting me see.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"I'm glad you're alive," he murmurs.    
...unexpectedly, Goro's eyes began to water. "That makes one of us," he says darkly. Akira wonders if that was too sore a spot to poke at... "But..." He forces a weak smile. "That has to count for something, doesn't it?"   
Akira briefly wonders how Akechi didn't have a Palace.

~~> It does. It counts for enough.  
> (Nod and kiss him.)~~  
 **> (Pull him in for a hug.)**  
  
---  
  
  
He pulls Akechi in for a hug. He makes it tender but firm, resting his hands on his bare upper back. Their chests press together. Akira's heart flutters. This is... really really gay and he's gay. How long has he had a crush on Akechi for without realising it..?    
  
Akechi hugs back weakly, but pulls back after a few moments and gives Akira a steadier smile. "I think you know me better than you admitted to," he concedes. "But then, we are similar, I think."

**> We are. (Rest forehead on his)**  
 **> (Nod and kiss him)**  
 ~~> (Nod and guide him back in so he can resume biting cause damn that felt good)~~  
  
---  
  
  
"We are." Akira leans in, nudging their noses together before kissing him again. Akechi willingly falls into it this time - leaning close and deepening the kiss with less aggression than before. It's nice... Akira feels like he's slowly earning his trust, though he strongly suspects it'll all be gone again by tomorrow. Like the first snow of the season.    
  
"In truth..." Akechi begins speaking. It's like their confrontation on the cruiseship... when cornered, the man seems so much more liable to open up. And apparently, cuddling against Akira's bare chest counts as cornered. "I always hoped we were. Right from the very beginning... I always felt that Leblanc was the only place I could be myself. You understood when I wanted quiet. You had the power... of multiple Personas, like I did. I thought perhaps we could have been friends from the beginning, but Shido made it impossible. And I think you feel the same way, don't you..?"

**> I do.**  
 ~~> I'm glad we can be friends now.  
> So you _can_ use multiple Personas.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"I do," Akira says, resting his forehead against Goro's. He pauses. "You never expected anything of me. Even Sojiro was convinced I was a delinquent at first. But you never did. Yet you must have known all along. That I was the one Shido sued..." He draws back, to look at Akechi. He needs to know. "So why did you pretend?"    
  
Akechi blinks, then meets Akira's gaze. "The same reason you did," he says, evenly. Then he leaned in to kiss Akira.   
  
...he's right, Akira realises belatedly. Akira knew for months of their friendship that Akechi was the one inducing the mental shutdowns... that he was the one reporting their movements to the police, setting up a trap for them. Yet he'd been friendly all that time, hadn't he? They'd even gone out on what he belatedly realised could probably be termed as  _ dates _ , a few times. They'd both pretended...   
  
He pulls back suddenly, his heart pounding - words buzzing on his lips, competing to be said first.

**> We don't have to pretend any more.**  
 ~~> Come with us into Mementos.  
> Help us to defeat Shido properly.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"We don't have to pretend any more," says Akira. He holds Akechi close. "The cards are all out on the table. There's no reason for you to hide away from us... or for us to hide from you."    
Akechi frowns slightly. "Where are you going with this..?"

~~> Come with us into Mementos.~~  
 **> Help us to defeat Shido properly.**  
  
---  
  
  
He grabs Akechi's face with both hands. He isn't sure how to express how important... how important this feels. Why does this feel so important..? "Do you remember... on Shido's cruiser, what you asked of me? The last time we saw each other before that night on the beach?"    
Akechi's eyes go wide. "I..." He drops eye contact, but doesn't pull away. "I asked you to defeat my father..."   
"Help us," Akira-- begs. Akira begs. "Help us to defeat him properly. You're right-- we didn't do it this time. But we did  _ everything right _ . We stole the Treasure. He had his Change of Heart-- Akechi, he made a Confession! Something else is  _ wrong _ ."   
Akechi gazes back into Akira's eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Kurusu-kun, I don't think I've ever seen you so animated before..."

**> This is important. More important than anything we've done before.**  
 ~~> (mildly embarassed) I guess you bring that out in me.~~  
  
---  
  
  
"This is important." Akira pushes his glasses up his nose, regarding Goro's face carefully. "More important than anything we've ever done before. We don't know what we're facing. But if our opponents don't either... how could they possibly have expected me rescuing you? Us reconciling?"    
Akechi frowns with thought. "...but Kurusu-kun, I'm... look at me. Look at me!" He gives an angry laugh, but there's no fire in it. "I have a hole in me, Kurusu. I'm done. I'm spent."

~~> That's not true.  
> Don't give in.~~  
 **> That's why we'll be here to support you.**  
  
---  
  
  
"That's why we'll be here to support you." He drops his hands slowly to Akechi's shoulders. "You remember what we all said on the cruise ship, don't you..?"    
Akechi suddenly tears up again. "I..."   
"We meant it," he says. "Every word. Everyone was so--  _ I  _ was so distraught when I thought you were dead. But so was everyone else. We really thought you might be able to join us."   
"Even... having seen my true power?" He sounds doubtful.

**> Especially having seen your true power.**  
 ~~> Your powers are frightening, but that's because they're useful.  
> You're still you.~~  
  
---  
  
  
" _ Especially _ having seen your true power. The nine of us facing Shido's cognition on a level playing field... we would have won. As leader, I'm sure of it. Then, there would have been nothing stopping us taking the treasure that day." He pauses. "Except..."   
"...except this would still have happened. I just wouldn't have a hole in me." Akechi sighs.   
"Does it really go all the way through..?"   
Akechi nods.   
"Er... well... I still don't think there's any reason why you can't come with us. We have plenty of healing spells. Even if the healing won't last once we're out of the Metaverse, you should still be able to move around unimpeded when you're in there. I, er." He swallows. "I asked Morgana."   
"Wh--" Akechi pulls back. "You told the others already?!"   
" _ Just _ Morgana!" Akira leans in, and Akechi doesn't push him away. ( _ Just what are they both doing here..? Cuddling half-nude like this while they argue... _ ) "It's impossible to keep secrets from them. But they're pretty good at keeping them, themself."   
Akechi's bristles lay flat again, as it were. "... I'll consider it."   
"We... we fear we don't have much time. We were going to go to Mementos tomorrow."   
"Mementos..?"   
"We still never figured out what's down there. It's the only place we haven't checked, so..."

"...it's a sensible place to check, I suppose... it always unsettled me whenever we were down there. Like I was sneaking into someone's office when I wasn't supposed to."   
"Me too," Akira admits. "It seems familiar somehow, though. But... everything's getting stranger and stranger. People aren't behaving right..." He debates telling Akechi this, then goes ahead. "Ohya told me that there was a hit-and-run incident. A man died. But no one reported it for over three hours. It was totally unprecedented. He lay there bleeding out in the street. Hundreds of people walked past and no one called it in."   
Akechi's eyes widen.   
"And the person who reported it," Akira continues, "was Toranosuke-san. He's one of the only people who remembers the Phantom Thieves, too."   
"...you're right. None of that sounds normal at all."   
"So we're going to Mementos tomorrow." Akira holds him around the waist. "Will you come..?"

"...it's the only way we might ensure my father and his accomplices don't lead this country to ruin," he says.   
Something about the way Akechi phrases that makes Akira pause, but he continues to listen.   
"If you say you need my help... then... I suppose I don't have a choice. It's not like I have much else to be doing," he adds, with a humourless smile.

**> Thank you.**  
 ~~> I'll tell the others tomorrow morning.~~  
 **> (Kiss him.)**  
  
---  
  
  
"Thank you..." Akira leans in slowly to kiss him. Akechi accepts it.    
  
Akira feels like their course is set. They know what they're going to do... tomorrow. So from now... it's just a case of waiting, isn't it? Akira's made his preparations already. The only thing he could have done today was brief the Phantom Thieves.   
  
Maybe he still will. He'll talk to Akechi about that after... after...   
  
...he kisses him deeper. He'll talk to him about it after.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"How did we come to be like this..?" Akechi asks, ten minutes later, when they've broken the kiss and he's resting on Akira's chest. His head is resting on his shoulder. His hair is soft and it tickles Akira's neck.   
"You can answer that question as well as I can," Akira points out. "We're similar enough. I think we both have a lot of feelings."   
"Ha." Akechi traces down Akira's bare stomach with a fingertip; Akira shivers. "I wonder if we're having the same ones."

~~> I've had a crush on you for a while now.  
> I hope so.~~  
**> Want to find out?**  
  
---  
  
  
"Want to find out?" Akira asks, smooth as anything. He strokes Akechi's cheek.   
Akechi laughs a little. "That's one feeling we share." He leans over and kisses one of the bruises he left on Akira's shoulder. Akira shivers again.   
  
Akechi slowly works his way across Akira's chest, kissing and gently biting at the skin every now and again. Slowly, he works down to Akira's stomach... then stops above his trouserline. He's staring with intensity at Akira's crotch. Subtle.

~~> Why did you stop?  
> If you were thinking about taking them off, so was I.~~  
**> (Pet his hair encouragingly.)**  
  
---  
  
  
Akechi's hair is so soft... and such a pretty colour. He runs his fingers through it gently, stroking the back of his head encouragingly. Akechi seems to take the encouragement, pressing a kiss below Akira's belly-button (he arches his back) before hooking his fingertips into Akira's waistband.   
  
Slowly, he pulls his trousers down. Akira hasn't had bottom surgery, but he's been on hormones for years now - his erection is just about visible. Akechi zones in on it, pressing two fingertips against it and rubbing in circles.   
  
Akira has to stuff a fist in his mouth to make sure he won't be heard. This man punched him in the face earlier... and now he's touching his dick through his boxers.

**> That feels good...**  
~~> Take them the rest of the way off.~~  
**> Are you just going to keep teasing me?**  
  
---  
  
  
Akira's voice comes out shaky. "Th-- That feels good..." Akechi seems to take satisfaction in the way the trembles go in time with his movements against Akira's cock, because he keeps doing it throughout, watching Akira's face with hawk-like (crow-like?) gaze. "A-- Are..." Gods... "Are you going to keep teasing me..?"   
  
It doesn't sound anywhere near as suave as Akira wanted it to. But maybe they'd be dead by the end of the week and it wouldn't matter.   
  
"What do you want me to do instead?" comes Akechi's voice, infuriatingly calm by comparison.

**> Take my boxers off.** **  
****> Suck me off.**  
~~> Are you sure you haven't done this before?~~  
  
---  
  
  
He won't fucking let up! Akira finds his hips twisting of their own accord in an effort to get more, but Akechi's fingers stay infuriatingly steady. "Ak-- Akechi-- guh--" He takes a deep breath, struggling to steady himself against the constant stimulation. "Take my boxers off--"   
"Mm?" Akechi looks up at him. He looks less nervous than he did when they first moved to the bed. Akira's still glad for that.   
"A-And--" He says it before he can regret it. "Suck me off! Akechi!"

Akechi grins. He tugs Akira's underwear down in a couple of quick movements, then Akira stills a second while Akechi gets himself situated, stomach wound and all. He's panting heavily, legs spread eagerly. He shivers as he feels Akechi's breath against his wetness.

~~> Like what you see?~~  
**> Please...**  
~~> You know which bit to lick, right?~~  
  
---  
  
  
He swallows. Goro's garnet eyes bore into him. Akira feels his cock twitch; he knows his entrance is soaked. But Goro's waiting for something.  
  
Akira opens his mouth and surprises himself with what comes out. "P-Please..."  
  
Akechi  _beams_ and leans down, tucking his hair behind his ear (fuck oh fuck he's adorable) and pressing his lips to Akira's cock. Akira fights to stay still and quiet...and loses, his back arching and a pathetic moan bubbling from the back of his throat.

**> (Keep hands to self; give Akechi total control.)**  
~~> (Dig hands into Akechi's hair and try to ~encourage~ him.)~~  
  
---  
  
  
He'd come this far... so Akira finds himself digging the hand he wasn't  _ biting  _ into the sheets, grasping in some kind of effort to ground himself as Akechi wraps his lips around Akira and _sucks_. It isn't difficult to totally envelop him; Akira finds himself swimming in sensation, and the knowledge it's  _ Akechi  _ between his legs only made it more intense.

It's clearer again that it's Akechi's first time at this, but honestly... it doesn't matter. His motions are repetitive and he doesn't use his tongue as much as he could be, but there's no way around the fact it felt _good_ and that Akira is struggling to stay coherent here.

~~> Yes-- there-- _please--_~~  
**> Use your tongue more--!**  
~~> .........~~  
  
---  
  
  
"Use your tongue more--!" Akechi breaks away briefly to nip at Akira's inner thigh, apparently in admonishment, but it's only a moment before he presses his tongue against the underside of Akira's cock. Akira twists his hand in the bedding, sinking his teeth into his thumb as the sensation washes over him. " _ Akechi-- _ "   
  
Akechi suddenly pulls back, staring up at Akira with dilated eyes. Akira slowly opens his own,his slightly steamed-up glasses barely obscuring his view of Akechi's face. It gives the image of Akechi's flushed cheeks, his wet chin, a hazy, nostalgic quality. Akira still won't be happy if they die this week, but he'll be happ _ier_ having seen this.   
  
"Well? I just keep going, yes?" asks Akechi. His chest rises and falls at a pace that betrays his own arousal... Akira hopes, at least.

~~> Yeah.~~  
**> Until I cum.** **  
****> For as long as you want.**  
  
---  
  
  
"For as long as you want," Akira breathes. Akechi grins.   
"What if that's not as long as  _ you  _ want?"   
_ Smartass _ ... "U-Until I cum," he revises.   
Akechi grins. "You want me to make you climax... Akira Kurusu, I didn't know you had it in you."

~~> Yes you did.  
> Just do it already..!~~  
**> (moan helplessly)**  
  
---  
  
  
Akira whines and _ moans _ , rolling his hips with need.  _ Touch me... _   
"Pathetic," murmurs Akechi affectionately. He leans back down between Akira's legs. "Truly debauched..."

He wraps his lips around Akira's cock, then flicks his tongue over it.  
  
Akira fights not to scream. He lets out a series of progressively louder moans - he can't help it; he finds his hand grabbing for a pillow to cover his face with for Sojiro's sake. Somehow Goro has the awareness to snatch it away, though.  
  
_He wants to watch me..._  
  
Akira comes _hard_  onto Goro's tongue, convulsing and crying out his name - his first name - without thinking.

Goro slowly pulls back, licking up Akira's thigh and drawing another heavy shudder from him. "Akira Kurusu..." He kisses Akira's stomach. "Akira Kurusu..."

~~> Yeah?  
> Mmh...~~  
**> Goro..?**  
  
---  
  
  
"Goro..?" Akira reaches down to stroke his hair. Goro presses his lips into Akira's palm, then gently bites the meat of his thumb before letting go. "Akira Kurusu," he repeats. "You are incredible. Look at you. No fear whatsoever..."

**> Why should I be afraid?**  
~~> Don't kid yourself. You're not that scary.~~  
**> It's a fault of mine. I get turned on when I should be frightened.**  
  
---  
  
  
"It's a fault of mine," Akira teases, lifting his fingers to card through Goro's hair as he pulls closer. "I get turned on when I should be frightened."  
"I'm amazed I didn't notice that about you earlier," Goro hums.  
"Why should I be afraid, though?"  
"I shot you in the face once," says Goro absently. He touches Akira's forehead gently. "I _probably_ won't do it again now." He kisses his fingertips, then rests them on Akira's forehead again. "The lack of a pistol would make attempting such rather difficult, after all. But you never know. And here you are, with absolutely no fear at all..."

~~> You have a gun kink?~~  
**> I have a gun kink.** **  
****> You haven't gotten off yet.**  
  
---  
  
  
"I have a gun kink," Akira says coolly. Akechi flushes.   
"Don't tempt me," is all he says.   
"You haven't gotten off yet..." Akira's strength is returning to him, so he sits up, kissing Goro's forehead. "Lie back for me."

Akira shuffles and gives Goro space to carefully lie himself down. Settled on his back, he looks up at Akira with those bottomless ruby eyes.

~~> (Kiss him tenderly.)~~  
**> (Start in on his neck.)**  
~~> I don't suppose you have a gun kink too?~~  
  
---  
  
  
Akira leans in. He runs his hand back through Akechi's hair, then grabs and pulls his head back, exposing his neck.

" _Ah..._ "   
  
Akira kisses Akechi's throat, then wraps his lips around his skin. He sucks - and Akechi  _ whimpers _ , then claps his hand over his mouth.   
  
Akira continues until he can be certain he's left a mark - then pulls back, grinning. Akechi shivers.

~~> How the tables have turned.~~  
**> Feel good?**  
~~> (Give him another.)~~  
  
---  
  
  
"Feel good?" Akira asks. Akechi scowls at him.   
"You're so smug," he says, wriggling his hips. "Makes me want to wipe that smile off your face."

~~> So kiss you again. Got it.  
> (grinning) You can try.  
> Aww, I love you too.~~  
**> Not if I wipe the frown off yours first.**  
  
---  
  
  
"Not if I wipe the frown off yours first," Akira purrs, pulling Akechi's hair. He gasps.   
  
Akira leans in, kissing under Akechi's chin, then latching onto the side of his neck. Akechi groans as Akira leaves another mark, then another; impatiently, he wraps his legs around Akira's hips.   
  
"I can't smile if I'm doing this to you, hm?"   
"Shut up."

~~> Make me.  
> Never.~~  
**> (Just carry on.)**  
  
---  
  
  
Akira presses his lips where Akechi's neck meets his shoulder.

"Mm... you actually did as I said--  _ ah _ !"

Akira sucks  _ hard _ , then lets go, lapping at the mark he's left. If they _do_  die this week, at least Akechi will die knowing someone has lavished attention on him like this.

"Ah... what... what did you just do?" Akechi asks, his voice trembling.

~~> Love bite.~~  
~~> Want me to do it again?~~  
**> (Just do it again.)**  
  
---  
  
"Akir-- _ah_!" His back arches as Akira latches onto Akechi's neck again, just below the mark he'd previously made. He focusses on Akechi's breathing - it comes in desperate pants and Akira can hear how he tries to slow it down before Akira sucks harder, leaving Akechi struggling to keep his composure. "A-Akira--" Suddenly Akechi's hand in his hair pulls Akira back and Akira gasps at the sensation across his scalp. "Akira... how are you doing that?"

~~> I'm just sucking on your skin.~~  
**> Wouldn't you like to know?**  
**> What, can I talk now?**  
  
---  
  
"What," Akira said, slightly breathless and barely an inch from Akechi's _warm skin, his pulse, his scent_ , "can I talk now?"  
Akechi pulls his hair more. "Tell me!"  
"Ah! Ahh..." Akira laughs. "Wouldn't you like to know! A Phantom Thief can't reveal all his secrets--"  
" _Tell me_ ", Akechi says. He's pulling Akira's hair so hard that Akira thinks he might actually pull some of it out...

~~> Ah! Okay! Okay...~~  
~~> Mmn, pull my hair more...~~  
**> Make me.**  
  
---  
  
"Make me," Akira breathes.

Akechi suddenly shoves him back against the bed, keeping one hand fisted in his hair and resting the other on his chest. For all his confident demeanour, all he does is stare into Akira's eyes.

**> Well? I'm waiting. ~~  
~~**~~> Out of ideas?~~ ** ~~  
~~ > Mm, choke me..! **  
  
---  
  
"Well?" Akechi's eyebrow twitches. "I'm waiting..."

Akechi swallows. He keeps Akira pinned by the hair.

"Because you could always choke me..."

Akechi's cheeks flush at the thought. It's dangerous... maybe too dangerous... but the thought is-- a shudder goes through him. The hand on Akira's chest slides up to rest against his bruised neck.

**>  (Give him some pointers on how to do it safely.)  
**~~> (Rest my hand on his to encourage him.)~~  
~~> (Grab his ass.)~~  
  
---  
  
"Squeeze the sides," Akira pants, "not the front-- mm, you want to make me dizzy, not bruise my windpipe..."  
"I could kill you," Akechi says, in that faraway tone.  
"But you won't," Akira responds, licking his lips. "Stop before I pass out." As attractive as the idea of Akechi choking him out is.  
"This is so silly," Akechi says almost fondly. "You giving me pointers on how to hurt you."

~~> I'm well-known for how silly I am.~~  
~~> Is it embarassing you?~~ **  
> I wouldn't call it _hurting_ me...  
**~~> Less talk, more choking.  ~~  
  
---  
  
"I wouldn't call it _hurting_ me, exactly..." Akira licks his lips. "I'm enjoying it, after all." Akechi looks down at him, then suddenly slips his knee between Akira's legs; Akira's back arches his neck closer into Akechi's hand and he gasps, rutting down against his leg. He knows it must look pathetic... but he can see from the fire in Akechi's eyes that rendering Akira into this state turns him on. _Good._

Akechi presses down lightly with the front of his hand, just enough for Akira to feel pressure, not pain - then squeezes the sides as he's been told, with fingertips and thumb. Akira's breath quickens, rasping in his throat (at least partially because he _makes_  it do so, for effect) - within moments he finds his head spinning, his thoughts pleasantly blank. His bare crotch is still pressed against Akechi's clothed leg... _He's gonna cum again... Akechi still hasn't gotten off once!_

~~> _Ahh!_ I'll tell you!  
~~**> Goro! I'm gonna-- ~~  
~~**~~> (Just let him continue.)~~  
  
---  
  
" _Goro_!" He grabs at Akechi's wrist, but doesn't push his hand away. "Goro, I'm gonna--! _Oh God--_ "

"Well _don't_ ," says Akechi, grinning ferally. "Not until I say you can."

~~> I can't stop!  
~~**> _Please! Please, Goro! I need_ \--** ~~  
> F-Fine-- what do you want in return--?~~  
  
---  
  
" _Please_!" Akira finds the word flying out of his mouth before he has a chance to think about it. "Please, Goro! _Please_! I need--"  
"Need what?" Akechi demands, loosening his grip for a few heartbeats before tightening it again, forcing Akira to struggle against the tide of pleasure. "What do you need, Phantom Thief?"  
"I-- I need you to--"  
"Full sentences..." Akechi presses his knee further against Akira; Akira _gasped_.  
" _I need you_! Goro! Goro, _please_ , _right now_ , I can't, I need you, I need--"

Akira isn't even looking at Akechi's face - a shame, because the aroused-deer-in-headlights look on his face was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. "Cum for me," Akechi says, surprising himself - but not Akira - with how intense the command is.

Akira barely has a choice but to obey. He writhes against Akechi's leg, under his hand - Akechi feels Akira's fluids soaking through the cloth of his trousers. Under any other circumstance he might have found that disgusting, but thoughts of how he'll get back to Takemi's with a cumstain on his leg are the furthest thing from his mind right now. He keeps replaying that phrase in his head - _I need you, I need you..._

He loosens his grip on Akira's neck, bending down to give him a tender, _passionate_  kiss.

Goro Akechi has never been so turned on before in his _life_.


	7. Chapter 7

~~> Goro... let me return the favour already...~~  
**> Alright, so I suppose I should tell you how to d** **o that thing on your neck, now.**  
~~> Are you _sure_ you've never done this before..?~~

 

"Alright, so..." Akira gives a breathless laugh, holding Goro's face close with both hands. God, he wishes they didn't have an unknown malevolent presence to fight... he could do this all week. "I suppose I should tell you how to do that thing on your neck, now..?"  
"I'd _almost_ forgotten about that, between you squirming like that and your ejaculating on my trousers," Akechi says, smirking.  
Akira almost laughs at the overly-formal language. "I suppose you'd call it a love bite. You just take the skin between your lips and suck. Hard, usually... it feels good."  
"Hmm..."Akechi leans down and presses a kiss to Akira's neck, then sucks - gently at first. Then harder. _Right_ over one of the bruises he'd left earlier. Pleasure shoots through Akira and he almost rides it to another orgasm there and then... but he falls just short. Probably for the best, considering he makes it a point not to let anyone leave his bed without equity...  
"J-Just... Just like that," Akira breathes.  
"Hmmm... good. Do it to me some more," Akechi demands.

 

 ~~> Sounds good.~~  
**> As you wish, your Majesty.**  
~~> (Just do it.)~~

 

Akira shuffles to press his lips back against Goro's neck. He can feel his pulse leaping - he wonders how close Goro is... he sucks in a manner many would find teasing, but Goro seems to thrive on it, gasping and hissing _ah, yes..._  
  
"As you wish, your Majesty," Akira murmurs - and oh, shit, it came out much less sarcastic than he meant it to. He pauses a moment, glancing up at Goro - who stares back down at him with just as much surprise.

 

 ~~> Uh, I mean...~~  
**> Or would you prefer Sir?  
> (Start working lower on his chest.)**

 

Akira slowly leans back in, pressing a kiss to Goro's collarbone, then his chest. Despite Goro being slimmer in that area than he is, he can still feel muscles beneath the skin. He presses a kiss over Goro's heart - where they feared he'd been shot - then sucks.  
  
Goro's panting by the time Akira pulls back, having considered how best to recover from his failed quip. "Or would you prefer Sir?" he asks, gazing up at Goro, his lips still brushing his skin.  
Akechi's expression faulters and he glances away. "I don't know that I deserve either title," he says bitterly, though he's holding Akira close all the same.

  
  
~~ > Hey, it's alright... ~~  
**> It's not about that.**  
~~ > It's just a bit of play-acting. ~~

 

"It's not about that," Akira says, his hands on Goro's back. One of them's resting on the bandages... he feels a surge of sympathy for Goro. His own father did this to him. If a monster like _that_ can be called _sir_ by so many, then why can't Goro..? But he's not stupid, and veers away from referencing Shido mid-sex. It would be bad form.  
"Then what is it about?" Akechi says doubtfully, almost petulantly.

  
  
**> Having fun.**  
~~ > What you want. ~~  
**> How you feel.**  
~~ > I dunno, it just feels good to call you Sir. ~~

 

"Having fun," Akira says. But he knows that answer won't be enough for Goro, so he continues, "And how you feel. How I feel. How we feel when we're together." He kisses Goro's neck. "And I feel like being a little reverent around you, I guess."  
"But... mm... why?" Akechi guides Akira's face close in to his neck again. Akira strokes his back, brace and all.

  
  
**> Because I like you.**  
~~~~~~> Just because, I guess.~~  
~~ > Because I'm a submissive.~~  
~~ > Because I'm a pervert.~~

 

"Because I like you." He nuzzles under Goro's chin. "And I respect you. And you put your hands around my neck and didn't murder me, so I think I can trust you now."  
"Hahaha... you know, the funniest thing is..." Akechi whispers, "I almost believe you when you say it like that."  
Something about that turns Akira on all over again...

  
  
**> (Kiss him again, sweetly.)**  
~~ > (Channel it into groping his ass.)  
> I want to suck you off... ~~

 

Akechi catches Akira's heartfelt smile and he almost gags with how it makes his heart leap. How can Akira make him feel like this... sorcery? Is this a Change of Heart..? No... no, he knows how those work now, this can't be...  
  
Akira kisses him and he kisses back, fiercely, like his life - the life he was so willing to throw away even half an hour ago - depends on it.  
  
His stomach tightens, and his legs tremble all of a sudden. He collapses into Akira's lap... what's... what's wrong with him? Did he over-exert himself..? He finds his hips rocking by themselves; he gasps, clinging to Akira...  
  
Akira, however, recognises the signs. Goro's body has had enough of being teased, it seems...

  
  
**> You ready?**  
** > (Grab his ass.)**  
~~> (Go straight for the goods.)~~

 

"You ready?" Akira asks, practically purring as Goro leans in to his touches.  
"R-Ready... for what?"  
"For this," Akira murmurs, sliding both hands down to gently grip Goro's ass.  
Akechi tenses, but - Akira's hands staying steady, not making any unexpected movements - melts into the touch a moment later. He pants against Akira's neck; "Oh-- this... this... this is how this feels..."

  
  
**> Feels good, right?**  
~~ > You really haven't done this before, have you? ~~  
**> (Slip fingers between his legs, over clothing.)**  
~~ > (Slip hand under clothing.) ~~

 

"Feels good, right?" Akira's hands stroke in firm circles, and Goro shivers in his touch.  
"It feels like I've been drugged, ahehehe..."  
"Good drugged or bad drugged?" Akira asks cautiously, trying not to dwell on the implications of Goro's statement.  
"Mm. Good, I suppose." He shuffles his hips-- kind of pathetically, really. "The kind you're told is a reward."  
"Well, I promise I haven't drugged you." Akira slips one hand further down, and-- oh, God, Goro's soaked through his clothing, _that's hot_. Goro shudders and presses down against Akira's hand.

  
  
**> (Slip hand into his trousers.)**  
~~~~~~> (Pet his hair and keep teasing him.)~~  
~~ > Times like this I wish I could hide a strap-on from Morgana so I could actually own one.~~  
~~ > You know I _really_ haven't actually drugged you, right?~~

 

Akira is just as unhappy to wait any longer as Goro seems. He slips one hand around to the front, making a level guess that Goro might not like his entrance being touched - opting instead to go for his cock. It's slick and tangibly erect; Goro  _moans_ loudly against Akira's ear as Akira grasps it gently between forefinger and thumb.

  
  
~~ > Still feel good~? ~~  
**> Anywhere you don't want to be touched?**  
**> (Keep jerking him off.)**

 

"Anywhere you don't like to be touched?" he murmurs, as he continues to jerk Goro off. Goro shakes his head frantically, digging his fingers into Akira's back. With this in mind, Akira slips his fingers forward momentarily, coating them in Goro's slick fluids - then goes back to stroking his cock, producing a moan loud enough that Sojiro probably heard it. Whatever.

  
  
**> (Keep at it until he asks for something else.)**  
~~ > (Slip the other hand round the back and finger him.) ~~

 

He keeps at it, and soon enough Goro stiffens in his embrace - his breath hitches and he shudders, panting hard. Akira's pretty sure he just came, but he keeps pressing his hips into Akira's hand...

  
  
~~ > Enjoying yourself?~~  
~~ > God, you're hot.~~  
**> You want me inside you~?**

 

"You want me inside you?" he hums musically, drinking Goro's breath in as he struggles to catch it. "I'll be gentle."  
"Just do it!" Akechi whines, rocking his hips frantically. " _Kurusu_ ! Make this cursed feeling end..."  
Well, that was a dramatic way of putting it, but it's clear what Goro wants. He'll dissect his complexes later.

  
  
**> (Start with one finger.)**  
~~ > (Start with two fingers.)  
> Sorry, could you be more specific? ~~

 

Akira wishes he had a third hand to rest on Goro's back while he did this, but he slips his other hand into the back of Goro's trousers and under his underwear. He traces gently down his behind until he reaches his front entrance, hot and slick and ready. Gently, and grateful he trimmed his fingernails earlier, he slips a single finger into him.  
  
Goro thrusts back against it, throwing his head back, his hair in disarray. The image sears itself in to Akira's mind as Goro squeezes over his finger. He's tight - inexperienced? Nervous? Who knew - but blatantly aroused.

  
  
~~~~~~> (Tease him for a little longer, to see if he'll relax.)~~  
~~ > (Add a second finger.)~~  
**> (Try to find his g-spot.)**

 

Akechi can hardly think. He's hyperventilating, clinging desperately to Akira, his rival, his enemy, the man he shot in the head-- he smells so _fucking_ good, he's jerking Akechi's cock, he's curling his finger-- curling--  
  
Akechi's vision falls out of focus as his eyes fly open; he gasps loud. " _Kurusu!_ Kurusu!! _Fuck! Kurusu!!_ "  
"There?" **  
** " _There!!_ Kurusu, I will _fucking_ murder you if you stop, don't you _dare_ stop, don't you _dare_ **\--** "  
  
Goro's fingers are digging rivets into Akira's shoulders, but Akira breathes steady through the delicious pain as he rubs his fingertip against Goro's g-spot. He can feel Goro tightening and his fast breath, his swearing, against his neck; Goro's so filthy when he's turned on... it's hot.  
  
What's hotter is the way Goro shudders almost violently, drawing blood with his nails (how is he even that strong?!) as he suddenly freezes up, leaving Akira barely able to breathe with how tight he's hugging--  
...then suddenly _moans_ , loud, _too_ loud (Sojiro definitely heard that one... shit) and convulses in Akira's lap as he continues to cum against his finger. Akira doesn't stop moving his finger; Goro goes limp, then tenses again, swearing _fuckfuckfuckfuckKurusufuckdon'tstopfuckfuckfuck_ against Akira's ear before _biting_ it as he cums again. This time, he immediately pushes away from Akira; Akira slips his finger out before it's broken, as Goro falls back against the futon and pants, hard.  
  
"Fuck you... fuck you... oh God, _mmmnn..._ "

  
  
**> That good, huh?**  
~~ > Ummm, you alright? ~~  
**> No post-coital cuddles?**

 

Akira pants too, idly touching at the scrapes where Goro drew blood. It stings. "That good, huh?" he asks, with a shit-eating grin on his face. Goro doesn't even dignify his question with looking up at him; he just gives a non-committal, exhausted noise. With the way Goro's fallen, Akira can see his entrance... he's _soaked_ .  
  
"So..." Akira lays back on the futon, his feet by Goro's back. "No post-coital cuddles, then?"  
"Fuck you," Akechi breathes. But he groans, and picks himself up, slowly crawling up to lay beside Akira.

  
  
**> (Wrap an arm around him.)**  
~~ > (Kiss the top of his head.)  
> Love you too. ~~

 

Akira pulls the cover over both of them. They can clean up in the morning... Goro looks exhausted. He wraps an arm over Goro's shoulder, and he doesn't flinch.  
"You're an idiot..." he murmurs sleepily.

  
  
~~ > So are you. ~~  
**> Yeah.**  
~~ > I'd have to be. ~~

 

"Yeah," Joker murmurs, burying his face in Goro's hair. He's a big spoon today, apparently. His nose and mouth rest gently against the back of Goro's neck...he knows Goro can feel his nude form pressed against his back. Evidently, he doesn't mind.  
  
After a few long moments, it becomes evident that Goro has fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Akira carefully leans back to pick up his phone off the side. He opens a new text to Sojiro...

 ~~ > We're all good now. Thank you. ~~  
**> Akechi-kun is staying the night.**  
~~ > You're an excellent wingman. ~~

_Akechi-kun is staying the night._

_Alright. You sure you kids are okay alone together?_

_Yeah._

_Don't hesitate to ring me for help if he starts acting oddly again, you hear? He still tried to murder you._

~~~~ > ~~I will, don't worry.~~  
~~ > I can handle him myself.~~  
**> That was one time.**

_That was one time._

_I'm serious, Akira. Take care._

  
  
**> Alright. Thanks again.**  
~~ > Don't worry, I can handle myself. ~~

 

_Alright. Thanks again._

_You too. I don't know that I would have been able to calm him down like you did._

_See you in the morning, kid._

Akira turns his phone off and rolls back to snuggle up to Goro's back. Such a strangely welcoming presence, for someone who tried to kill him...

In the morning, Akira awakens first. Thank the gods. He looks over at Goro's sleeping form; even as he rests, his face is contorted in a gentle frown.

  
  
**> (Kiss his cheek.)**  
~~ > (Try to wake him up.) ~~  
**> (Go downstairs and start making him coffee.)**

 

He leans over. Goro's sleeping so peacefully... that frown to his face makes Akira frown, too, but he supposes they have important things to do in the days to come. He can't remember what he dreamt about, but he'd be surprised if he hadn't been frowning in his sleep, too.  
  
He gently presses a kiss to Goro's cheek. His skin is soft... but he doesn't stir, so Akira hauls himself out of bed instead. Morgana materialised at some point during the night, and is sleeping by Goro's feet. He resists the temptation to snap a picture on his phone. He has to build trust with Goro, after all.  
  
He pulls socks and a jumper on to guard against the cold winter air, then traipses downstairs to turn the central heating on and get the coffee going.

Goro comes down 20 minutes later, first to brush his teeth. Akira blushes as he catches sight of the cum stain on his leg from the previous night... he disappears upstairs again, and comes back down wearing a pair of Akira's trousers, and having stolen one of the blankets and wrapped it around his shoulders. He shuffles to the bar, then perches on his usual stool. Akira slides the coffee over to him.

  
  
**> Do you want breakfast?**  
~~ > You comfortable? We can go back upstairs if you want.  
> (Just sit down at the counter and watch him.) ~~

 

"Do you want breakfast?" he asks. He's wearing his Leblanc apron over the top of his pyjamas. Sojiro would tut if he saw him shuffling around the kitchen in his comfy slippers, but Sojiro isn't here right now, or the heating would have been on already. It can't be any later than 8am...  
  
Goro doesn't reply. He stares into his coffee.

  
  
~~ > Hey, you alright? ~~  
~~ > Not hungry?~~  
**> (Just start making something.)**  
~~ > Earth to Akechi-kun. ~~  
**> Earth to Goro.**  
~~> Earth to Akechi.~~

 

Akira goes on to make a simple breakfast - just some plain rice. It's done relatively quickly and he sets it in front of Goro, who's about half way down his coffee, but otherwise hasn't spoken.  
  
"Earth to Goro," he murmurs, and Goro suddenly jumps, as if he hadn't realised Akira was there.  
"Oh... good morning, Kurusu-kun." He looks utterly exhausted.

 

 **> Good morning.**  
~~ > Are you alright? ~~  
**> Want to talk?**

 

"Good morning," Akira hums. He woke up with a black eye this morning... but it's fine. He can mostly cover it with his hair, anyway.  
"You have... my apologies for last night."  
"...want to talk about it?"  
"...not particularly, but considering you're the one with the black eye, perhaps we ought to."

 

 **> I mean, how are you holding up? You seemed upset last night.**  
**> You should see the other guy. (eye his hickeys)**  
~~ > (sarcastic) Nah, it's OK. I like being punched. ~~

 

"You should see the other guy," Akira smiles, eyeing Goro's neck. Goro startles, then feels at the bruises Akira left... and smiles a little. "Ahaha... I suppose you got your revenge in the end, didn't you? In a manner of speaking."  
There's a comfortable moment of silence. Akira moves around the counter and sits down next to Goro.  
"So... how are you holding up? You seemed upset last night."  
  
Akechi stares into the rice, absent-mindedly spooning it into his face as he tries to think of an answer to that. He wasn't just _upset_ , he felt... volatile. He could scarecely force his mind to stop racing, his blood to stop pounding... had he been using Loki's power too often of late..? Would he eventually become permanently psychotic himself..?  
  
"Not that good, huh..?"  
"Ah... I could be better, I suppose..."

  
  
**> Did you really limp all the way over from Takemi's just to punch me?**  
**> Yeah, I think you'd feel better if you didn't have a hole in you, for starters.**  
~~> Did you mean it when you said you... you know, ~hated~ me?~~

 

"Yeah, I think you'd feel better if you didn't have a hole in you, for starters." Akira rests his hand on Goro's upper back; he's not sure if Goro can actually feel it through the blanket he's wrapped in. Goro gives a lame half-laugh. "Yes, I doubtless would..."  
"But..." he pauses, "did you really limp all the way over from Takemi's just to punch me? I mean... that's a little extra, even for you."  
"...I felt angry," Akechi says quietly, staring into his half-eaten rice. "I can't even remember what it was that set it off, now... Kurusu-kun, do you think I'm going mad?"

 

 ~~~~~~> No. ~~  
~~ > Only as mad as the rest of us.~~  
**> "Going"?**

 

"...'going'?"  
"Ahaha...  very funny, Kurusu. Seriously."  
"I was being serious." Akira looks at him, levelly. "Over the last two months, you tried to kill me twice. Then you punched me. Then you fucked me." Goro's cheeks flush with embarassment as Akira calls him out...

  
  
**> Has it always been like this for you?**  
~~ > Is it like this for you around other people?  
> Did Shido make this worse for you? ~~

 

"Has it always been like this for you?"  
"I don't remember agreeing to talk to you about my past, Kurusu."  
"No offence, but--"  
"Yes, yes! I tried to kill you! I _know_ !" Goro breathes out hard. "Are you going to bring that up _forever_ ?"  
"Goro, this is what I'm talking about."  Akira is honestly surprised Goro hasn't objected to the lack of honourific.  
  
Akechi breathes hard, clutching his head in both hands.  "I suppose I do owe you something, don't I..."

He's quiet for a long time. And then...  
  
"...yes. It's... it's always been like this."

  
  
**> Goro...**  
**> It doesn't have to be.**  
** > You should talk to Takemi about that.**

 

"Goro..." Akira sighs. "Do you want to go back upstairs..?"  
"...I think that might be for the best," Goro concedes. He's trembling slightly. Akira takes the bowl and the cup and carries them up, traipsing after the blanket-wrapped ex-detective...  
  
Goro flops down on the sofa, wrapping his arms around his knees. Akira gently sets his breakfast down in front of him; he slowly reaches out to take the bowl of rice, putting more if it in his mouth to delay having to talk.  
  
Akira sits down beside him.  "It doesn't have to be this way," he says idly.  
"Of course a Phantom Thief would say such a thing..."  
"I'm saying that as a friend, not a Phantom Thief." Goro's shoulder is soft, padded by blankets as it is. "It's something you can talk to Takemi about. She knows how to handle things sensitively. And privately. I know you've probably had this sort of thing lodged as a threat in the past, but that's not how I mean it. I think you're hurting."  
"Of course I'm _hurting_ ," Akechi spits, and the diluted bitterness in his words only attests to how strong the bitterness within is. "My father wants me _dead_. My life is in shreds. It seems even my mind can't be relied upon..."

  
  
**> We're here for you until your mind is better.**  
~~ > But I can be relied upon.  
> Things will be better once we solve the problem in Mementos. ~~

 

"We're here for you." Akira risks a hand on his knee. "All of us. For as long as you need. Or as long as we have..." he glances at the blank TV screen and thinks of the vapid, false news reports they haven't bothered to turn on. "We're here."  
  
He risks a hand on Goro's knee. Goro's trembling... is he... laughing? C... Crying..?

  
  
~~ > Let's talk about something else, eh? ~~  
**> (Hug him.)**  
~~ > (Climb into his lap and cuddle him.) ~~

 

Akira wraps his arm around the trembling man. As he pulls Goro close, it becomes clear he's laughing, and yet tears roll down his cheeks. Slowly, the sobs overtake his chest, and he leans in to the hug...

It takes Goro a while to stop crying. Outside, it begins to snow.

Akira strokes his hair... then, in a change of plans, slowly pulls Goro into his lap. He holds him.  
  
He's warm. The snow muffles the sounds outside... Akira finds himself drifting back off to sleep.

"How are you like this, while _I'm_ like _this_..." Goro cuddles closer. Does he think Akira is asleep..?

  
  
~~~~~~> What do you mean? ~~  
~~ > It just happens like that sometimes.~~  
**> Mmnh...**  
~~~~~~> (Pretend to be asleep.)~~  
**> (Actually fall asleep.)**

 

"Mmnh..."  
"Oh, I... ah... I thought you were asleep already..."  
"Mmnn."  
Barely opening his eyes, Akira suddenly and seemingly effortlessly lifts Akechi and carries him back to the futon. Good job he was done with breakfast... Akira places Goro down, then flops behind him, his duty done. Sleep claims him immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes, my players had one dialogue selection in this chapter where they refused to make a decision and insisted on Akira saying all three, because they're WISHY WASHY LITTLE SHITS)


	9. Chapter 9

When he wakes up, Goro isn't beside him. He initially panics, fearing he's gone altogether - until he opens his eyes and sees Goro sat on the sofa, watching the TV on mute.

  
  
**> Morning.**  
~~ > You holding up OK?  
> What year is it..?~~

 

"Morning," Akira groans, stretching. Goro jumps and looks at him.  
"...good morning, Kurusu-kun," he says.  
"We should really shower..." Akira swings his legs off the bed. He still feels drowsy, but the previous night's pleasure turned to unpleasant stickiness is pushing him out of bed. "You can borrow my toiletries if you want."  
"I could just go out to the convenience store and get some of my own..."  
"With whose money?"  
"...right. I'll borrow your supplies, then, I suppose."

The bath house is actually the place that's most dangerous for the both of them at the moment, considering they can't wear face coverings there... but Akira knows it's quiet at this time of day, when the salarymen are all at work. They calmly cross the road and undress for the shower. Even in daylight, Akechi notes, Akira is handsome; he clearly works out, lean muscle and the beginnings (only the beginnings, though) of a six-pack visible as he lifts his shirt over his head and shifts his trousers down over his slight hips.

Goro, too - he's slimmer than Akira, taller, and he has acne scars on his upper back and - now Akira really looks - his face, too. But his legs especially are muscular; his calves are shapely, and his behind... his behind doesn't leave _anything_ to be desired at all.  
  
"Ah..." Akechi hesitates, but they're alone, so he proceeds. "Takemi-san gave me this to put over my dressing. Can you help me with it...?" He holds out a bundled-up bit of plastic.

  
  
**> Sure. (smile)**  
~~ > (Just start helping him.)  
> You saying that because you need my help or because you want it?~~

 

"Sure." Akira smiles and steps in, taking the plastic. Akechi raises his arms as Akira wraps it around his dressing, ensuring it's tight.  
"I'm not sure I'll be able to soak in the bath properly, but it'll be nice to wash, at least..."

  
  
~~ > Yeah. I feel sticky, haha. ~~  
**> Want me to help you with that too?**

 

"Want me to help you with that too?" Akira grins.  
Goro's cheeks flush. "...I know you meant to flirt, but I really will need help reaching certain parts of my body..."

 

 **> Like your back?  
** ~~ > Like your backside?~~

 

"Like your back?" Akira asks, stepping out of his underwear without bashfulness.  
Goro averts his gaze a little too obviously. "Um... yes." For his part, he keeps the little modesty cloth quite insistently in front of himself until such a time as they enter the showers.  
  
They're alone, so they face no odd glances for entering the same cubicle as one another. They stand back to back, washing themselves clean without assistance for the most part. Akira's just about done - simply working conditioner into his curls (they get frizzy if he doesn't) - when Akechi makes a soft noise.

"Ah... I need your help..." He turns, shy and embarrassed. His hips are a little broader than Akira ever noticed before; his hair is even cuter when it's wet, making him look like a dog that's been for a swim. "I can't, ah. I can't bend down to wash my legs."

  
  
**> I'll take care of it, don't worry.**  
~~ > (Just hold out a hand for his washcloth.)  
> Is this the set-up for a porno?~~

 

"I'll take care of it," Akira smiles. "Don't worry." He smiles a little more as he watches Goro go redder... He hands his washcloth over when prompted and Akira steps close, pouring body wash onto it and lathering it before starting.  
  
He actually focusses first of all on genuinely washing Goro; he promised to help, after all. But there's something intimate in it - in the way Goro has to lift his feet one by one and lean against the wall to let Akira help…

 

 **> (Gently start kissing his skin after it's clean.)  
** ~~> (Get to washing his butt already. It's the cutest bit.)~~  
**> (Linger on the part of his leg that got cum-stained last night.)**

 

He washes Goro's legs gently, running the washcloth up his inner thigh. Akechi bites his lip; Akira's just washing him. He shouldn't be feeling this hot...  
  
And then Akira begins gently kissing his skin. This afternoon, they'll be going into Mementos. Possibly for the last time. They can enjoy this. He brings the washcloth down over Goro's thigh where, the previous night, he was pressed against it, writhing and calling his name... and kisses there.  
  
"Kurusu..."

  
  
**> Yeah?**  
~~ > I can stop if you want.  
> You want me to kiss somewhere else?~~

 

"Yeah?"  
"You're..." Goro's cheeks flush anew. "Never mind."

  
  
**> No, go on.**  
~~ > I missed a spot?  
> I'm turning you on?~~

 

"No, go on," Akira encourages gently.  
"It doesn't really matter," Goro says, looking away.  
"Then you can tell me and nothing will change," Akira bats back.  
Akechi sighs. "You're looking for a repeat of last night, aren't you?"

  
  
**> Only if you are too.**  
~~ > Not exactly. I was going to be gentler.  
> A bit.~~

 

"Only if you are." He smiles up at Goro. "I mostly just wanted to do this..." He takes Goro's hand gently and kisses the back of it.  
Goro tugs it back, his face red and his expression uncertain. "...why," he eventually asks.

  
  
~~~~~~> Because you and I are alike. ~~  
~~ > Because you're pretty.~~  
**> Because.**

 

"Because," Akira says. His voice is quiet and he can't quite meet Akechi's eye. Akechi hesitates... then rests a hand on Akira's head.  
"You're nervous about today," he deduces.

He takes another look at Akira's face. At his shoulders. His eyes.

"Terrified."  
  
Akira doesn't respond. He leans forward and kisses Goro's thigh.  
  
Akechi gently pets his wet hair.

  
  
**> (Just keep kissing his skin like before.)** ****  
**> (Start nuzzling his thighs open. He tastes good...)**  
~~ > (Rest forehead on his leg and just breathe.)~~

 

"On the other hand, Goro says quietly, as he runs his hands through Akira's hair, "I'm not afraid at all." Akira rests his forehead on Goro's leg and listens to the sound of the shower that's still running beside them.  
  
Akira kisses Goro's leg gently. Then his hip. Then his stomach.  
  
"But then... really, that's because I abandoned my fear of death a long time ago."  
  
He rests his hands on Goro's hips, gently pushing him back against the tiled wall of the shower cubicle. He hears Goro's back make contact with it.  
  
"Perhaps it's better... that you're still able to feel that..."  
  
Goro's voice grows soft as Akira gently nuzzles his thighs apart. He consents without argument, shifting his weight so Akira can tentatively nudge up the inside of his thigh...

  
  
**> (Sensually lick up his thighs.)**  
~~ > (Go straight for the kill and straight up start sucking his dick like life depends on it, which it might.)~~

 

"..." Akechi runs both hands, now, through Akira's hair as he allows him to nuzzle his nose up the inside of his thigh. Akira licks gently, almost as though grooming him like a cat would... he _did_ promise to clean, after all, right..? But he's slowly working higher and higher.

Even over the cheap shower gel they both washed with, Akira can smell Goro's arousal. It's making his head spin. He feels Goro shiver under his touch, and he realises he's almost at his destination. His cock is visibly hard; Goro's hair is a little less neatly trimmed than usual, oweing to his time spent with a waist brace, but it's still short enough as to not get in the way as Akira allows himself to lean forward, taking it between his lips...

  
  
**> (Suck gently.)** ****  
**> (Suck firmly.)**  
~~ > (Surprise him with a few fingers coming up around the back.)~~

 

Akira's tongue presses against Goro's cock as he sucks gently on it. He can hear Goro struggling to keep his breath steady even from just this... Akira slips his tongue along the underside of it, finding he can taste Goro's slickness if he slides his tongue out far enough in so doing. He likes that.  
  
Goro's hands teases in Akira's hair, gently beginning to grasp it. Akira likes the sense this gives him of Goro being in control... of Goro being the one who gets to decide how this goes.  
  
And Goro is pulling him closer.

  
  
**> (Pick up the pace.)**  
~~ > (Switch up the technique.)~~

 

Akira obediently picks up the pace... he feels Goro tremble and hears him gasp. "Kurusu..." Oh, if Akira could die with that sound in his ear, maybe it'd all be alright. He keeps it up, steady - he knows that with enough perseverance, Goro will eventually find his release.

He's right. The longer he goes on for, the tighter Goro grips his hair - it feels _nice_ for it to be tight against his scalp like that... unable to pull back unless he _really_ tries. Soon enough, he feels Goro's legs tremble uncontrollably - and he lets out a gasp, panting for breath as he soaks his own thighs with cum. (Akira's pleased to find he's not the only one who almost seems to ejaculate sometimes.) Goro's weight is almost entirely on Akira's shoulders; Akira is careful not to let him slip or fall.

  
  
~~~~~~> Good..? ~~  
~~ > Want more~?~~  
**> You taste wonderful...**  
~~> (Hold him up, awaiting instruction.)~~

 

Akira finally speaks - "You taste wonderful..." he murmurs, lapping patiently at Goro's cum. Goro shivers bodily, gripping Akira's hair tighter. "I-- I eat a healthy diet," he manages. It's almost his TV voice. Almost. "Coffee is my only vice..."

  
  
**> I'm glad it's one I can cater to.**  
~~ > You're cute when you're trembling. ~~  
**> (sardonic) Aww, it's considerate of you to do that so your ** **_cum_ ** **will taste good.**  
~~ > That's a lie. I know you live off TV dinners.~~

 

Akira can't help leaning back in and lapping at Goro some more... well... no, he probably could if it seemed like Goro wanted him to. But besides tightening his grip on Akira's hair and shuddering, he doesn't really seem to be making an effort to deny him...  
  
"Aww," Akira coos, after a moment more of sucking at Goro's clit. "It's considerate of you to do that so your _cum_ will taste good."  
It gets a laugh. Good. "You know that's not why I do it, Kurusu."  
"Mmmmmm," is Akira's only response, as he gives another languid lick to Goro's lips. "I'm just glad your only vice is something I can cater to..."  
"The... coffee, or thi-- _this_ ," Goro pants. He's oversensitive, but...

  
  
~~~~~~> Both. ~~  
~~ > Hopefully both.~~  
**> (Just keep eating him out.)**

 

Akira doesn't grace that half-swallowed question with an answer. He _knows_ Goro is oversensitive right now, he knows, but something about that just makes the thought of having his tongue pressed up hard against his dick even more appealing... he wraps his lips around it again, sucking him once more, and to his _delight_ Goro makes the most gorgeous moan. It's a beautiful sound, and the way it echoes off the bathroom walls doesn't hurt it at _all_ .

  
  
~~ > Are you going to cum again? ~~  
**> I thought you said you only had ** **_one_ ** **vice. I count two.** **  
** **> (Keep eating him out.)**

 

Akira usually finds dissociation annoying. Sometimes even dangerous. But here, he's quite happy to drift away from himself as the sound of the shower still running soothes his ears; the sound of Goro's breath, staccato and combined with those melodious moans, reaching him even as he closes his eyes. The taste is what he's absorbed in: salty and heady and strong, and so copious, so _wonderfully_ copious as his tongue moves itself against Goro. As his fingers slide up Goro's inner thigh; as they slip into him, and he feels Goro grind down against them in turn. He almost feels... like it's safe to let himself drift. Like it's safe to just bask in the sensations and not force himself to think.  
  
A sharp tug to his hair brings him back into himself, though not in an unpleasant way. He gives a moan of his own as once more, Goro's grasps and tugs grow stronger and more urgent - until his legs tremble so that he's practically threatening to fall, clinging to Akira perilously as he hangs on the edge of his orgasm. " _Don't you dare stop! Don't you dare! I'll fucking kill you, I'll shoot you, I'll do it, don't stop, just don't you dare fucking stop, please, Kurusu, don't you fucking dare--_ "

And Akira's just growing used to the tingling pain in his scalp when Goro floods his tongue once again, floods his palm, cusses and cries and even strikes at Akira's shoulder a couple of times, almost as if in frustration, as he tries to angle his hips to best milk the sensations he's riding. Suddenly he gasps out loud, then _moans_ like Akira hasn't heard before... and collapses almost his entire weight against the wall he's leaning on, threatening to slide down it if he's not careful. Thinking quickly, Akira reaches for the stool nearby and puts it under Goro so he can sit.  
  
"Ah..." Goro pants. He opens his mouth as if to speak, but words fail him.  
"...I thought you said you only had one vice," Akira says, smirking. "I count at least two."  
"Shut up..."

  
  
**> You should be saying thank you~.** ****  
**> You love me.**  
~~ > Three if you count pulling my hair and threatening to shoot me.  
> Don't fall asleep on me. We still have to actually get clean.~~

 

"You should be saying thank you," Akira trills. Goro rolls his eyes... but he moves his hand to grip Akira's wrist. Akira kneels by him, resting his forehead on Goro's cheek gently.  
"You're all wet."  
"You love me."  
"I do."  
"Ah--!" Akira makes a start, drawing back to look at Goro.

  
  
**> Wait, really?**  
~~ > You can't just drop that and not explain.  
> I _knew_ it.~~

 

"Wait... really?" Akira raises an eyebrow.  
"What-- no. I mean-- does it matter?" Goro rests his head back against the shower tile and stares sidelong at Akira. "We're both going to be dead soon anyway."  
"What did I say before?" Akira surprises himself by how serious he sounds. "If it doesn't matter, then you can tell me and it won't make a difference..."  
"..." Goro frowns deeper. "...so what if I did?"

  
  
~~~~~~> Then I'd like that. ~~  
~~ > It just seems sudden.~~  
**> Then we'd feel the same way.**

 

"Then we'd feel the same way," Akira Kurusu's lips say, as Akechi stares at them.  
  
He takes a few long moments to really understand that they've done so, though.  
  
Tears spring, unbidden, to his eyes. "You aren't tricking me, are you?"

  
  
~~ > Nope. ~~  
~~ > I have no reasons left to do so.~~  
**> I really do want you.** **  
** **> (Hug him.)**

 

"I really do want you," Akira says, his tone exactly as gentle and affectionate as he wanted it to be. After his voice betraying him so many times over the last 24 hours, he's glad for it to do what he wants for once.  
  
Goro Akechi burst into tears.  
  
"Ever since," he says, high-pitched, "I first saw you, I wondered if... if we could ever... it's so _stupid_ , I used to dream about-- about holding your fucking _hand_ and I'd wake up like-- _ugh_ , feeling like I'd stolen a cookie from the jar like I was three and _stupid_ and _s-starving_ again and-- and--"

  
  
~~ > You starved..? ~~  
**> There's nothing to feel guilty about.**  
~~ > I didn't know you'd felt this way for as long as I did.~~

 

"There's nothing to feel guilty about," Akira says. "And even if it didn't seem like the world is coming to an end, there'd still be nothing to feel guilty about."  
He wraps his arms around Goro and strokes his wet hair as he sobs. It's good that he's getting it out...  
"I know you s-see the other Thieves as well..." He takes a shuddering breath. "They'll _never_ be okay with this."

  
  
**> They're my datefriends. They'll understand.**  
**> They're all open-minded people.**  
~~ > It's none of their business.~~

 

"They're my datefriends." Akira kisses Goro's hair. It smells of Akira's shampoo. "They'll understand. If they didn't, I wouldn't be dating them."  
Goro sniffs. "But when it's _me_ ," he mutters bitterly.  
"They're all open-minded people." His skin is so soft... "They'll understand."  
"I-Impossible..."  
  
Akira continues to hug the hiccoughing boy. How quickly he could go from punching Akira in the face to sobbing in his arms...

Eventually Goro's sobs peter out and he asks for help standing. Akira provides it, and Goro rinses his face off under the shower head.

  
  
**> (Slide up beside him and start washing his thighs clean again.)** ****  
**> (Stand behind him and kiss the back of his neck as he works.)**  
~~ > (Lean against the cubicle wall and start jerking off because _holy shit that's really really needed_ .)~~

 

Akira tenderly kisses the back of Goro's neck as Goro rinses the sweat off his chest and stomach. He smells nice. He's nice. He could have turned on Akira ten times over by now. Akira wonders why he even turned on him in the first place.  
  
Akira reaches up to take the washcloth once Goro reaches his hips, then gently washes the sensitive skin between Goro's thighs.

  
  
**> (Just wash his genitals normally.)**  
~~ > (Press the washcloth between his legs so he can grind on it if he wants.)  
> (Touch his cock again through the washcloth.)~~

 

He's as chaste as it's possible to be while rubbing anything against someone else's genitals. He's gentle as can be, and he feels Goro relaxing in his embrace... good. Good.  
  
So that leaves only the matter of his own arousal.

  
  
~~ > Go on ahead to the baths. I'll join you in a minute. ~~  
**> Uhhh, so... I need a moment.** **  
** ~~ > Wanna help me out with something?~~

 

"Uhhh, so..." Akira hands Goro his washcloth back, rubbing at the back of his own neck. "I need a moment."  
Goro stares. "Perchance, are you..."

  
  
~~ > I'm alright. ~~  
~~ > Still turned on? Yeah, a bit.~~  
**> (Actually let him finish his sentence.)**

 

Silence stretches out as Goro considers what to say. "...in need of assistance?" is what he settles on.

  
  
~~~~~~> Don't worry about me. ~~  
~~ > I can take care of it myself.~~  
**> Don't feel obligated.**

 

"Don't feel obligated," Akira says, genuinely. "You're still injured. You've had a long..." He pauses, and worries when Goro doesn't fill in with a quip. "A long year," he goes with. "You can go on ahead to the baths. I'll catch up."  
  
Goro pauses, then shakes his head.  
"Goro..?"  
"I don't..." His voice breaks. "Can I be honest, Kurusu?"  
"Always."  
"I don't want to be alone," he admits, barely audible.

Akira feels like he's just stolen Goro Akechi's heart.

 

 **> You can stay here while I, um, take care of it.  
** **> I can just go with you. (forego jerking off for now)  
** ~~ > You've changed your tune.~~

 

"Then..." Akira rubs his chin, collecting himself as much as he can when he's so pent up and full of emotion. "We can both go ahead to the bath together. Or if you'd prefer, we can stay here a little longer while I... you know." He clears his throat, twiddling his hair.  
  
Goro frowns. "Far be it from me to deny you..."

 

 ~~ > Do you mean that? ~~  
**> We can go to the bath if that's what you prefer.**

 

"We can go to the bath if that's what you prefer," Akira insists, and it almost kills him to do so, but if he can make Goro at ease... after all, he prefers his _yes_ to be enthusiastic. It's clear to him that Goro is pensive now his afterglow has left him, and it was Akira who initiated this, after all. Goro doesn't owe him anything.

There's a moment of silence, and Akira starts to worry before it's finally broken.  
"Alright," Goro concedes. "Let's... let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Akira helps him through from the shower area to the baths. Thankfully Goro can sit on a plastic stool - designed for more elderly gentlemen, but still - to keep his wound dressing above the waterline. (The protector is shower-proof, but not waterproof). Akira sinks down in the bath next to him. At least he can pass his flushed cheeks off as being from the steam...

"When are we going to Mementos..?" Goro asks. They have the place to themselves, after all.

 

 ~~ > After this. ~~  
**> I'll call a meeting later today.**  
~~ > When do you think you'll be ready? ~~

 

"I'll call a meeting later today," Akira says. (Maybe he can persuade Ryuji to fuck him before they head into Mementos, just to blow off the tension.) "We'll go over the plan one last time, then head in. We don't know what's waiting for us down there..."  
"...do you think we're going to survive?"

  
  
~~~~~~> Yeah. ~~  
~~ > Probably.~~  
**> The important thing is doing what's right.**

 

"The important thing is doing what's right," Akira says, after maybe slightly too long of a pause.  
Akechi laughs coldly. "What's right... I thought you were done giving me that _bullshit_ , Kurusu."

  
  
~~~~~~> You know you want to help us. ~~  
~~ > I thought _you_ were done lying to me about your motivations.~~  
**> Fine. The important thing is taking down whatever's protecting your shitty dad. Happy?**

 

"Fine," Akira revises. "The important thing is taking down whatever's protecting your shitty dad. Happy?"

"Better. If we're going to work together, then you'd better not be trying to pull anything. Here is one thing, but the Metaverse is another matter entirely..."

 

 ~~ > Why would I be trying to pull anything? ~~  
**> I want to solve this as much as you do.** **  
** **> I love you, idiot.**

 

"I want to solve this as much as you do," Akira says, patiently. "I know it's nothing compared to what you went through, but Shido screwed things up for me too. Me and half the country."  
  
Akira pauses, then sighs, glancing at his knees under the water. "I'm under no illusions about what we might have to do in order to achieve that."  
  
Akechi eyes him. He seems to be being honest, at least... "And you're letting me come along out of pity..?"  
"Because I love you, idiot," Akira says without thinking about it. He finds he doesn't regret it after he does so, too.

"I... Kurusu, nonsense ill becomes you."

 

 ~~ > I'm telling the truth. ~~  
**> Think what you will.** **  
** **> Goro, I spent most of last night and this morning in between your legs.**

 

"Think what you will." Akira shakes his head. "I meant what I said. I know it's tough for you to accept or whatever, but it's how I feel."  
"..." Goro's still frowning...  
"Goro," Akira says, patient but firm. "I spent most of last night and this morning _between your legs_ . You're a detective. I may have a lot of partners, but haven't you noticed that every one of them is someone I feel deeply towards? You aren't a _fling_ , if that's what you think."  
"Shut up," Goro mutters.

  
  
~~~~~~> Seriously. Can I trust you to believe me? ~~  
~~ > Stop lying to yourself. Morgana says it's bad for Persona users.~~  
**> If we make it out of this, I'll prove it to you.**

 

"If we make it out of this, I'll prove it to you." He sits up, his gaze piercing Goro's incredulous snarl to regard the frightened survivor beneath. "I'll be your boyfriend. Publically or privately, whatever you prefer."  
"Bullshit," Goro mutters. He gives a bitter laugh. "Fine. _If_ we are alive by the time this is resolved, and neither of us is serving life imprisonment, _then_ you may proceed with this idiotic line of thought."

 

 **> Deal.**  
~~ > Can't we start sooner than that?  
> I've always had a bit of a thing for you... ~~

 

"Deal," Akira grins, and Akechi can't help but feel like he's lost somehow.  
"Fine. I suppose that gives you something to survive for, doesn't it?"

What..? And there's Akira thinking that Goro doesn't really care if any of them make it out of this. As long as Shido gets his comeuppance. To a certain extent Akira can understand it... and maybe that's what Goro had picked up on, but why is he concerned with making Akira feel better about it..? Unless... of  _course_... Akira's suspicions - no, _hopes_ - are true and Goro really _does_  return his feelings. In which case it'd make _perfect_ sense.

 

 ~~ > Haha, yeah. ~~  
**> I thought you didn't care about me.**

 

"I thought you didn't care about me," Akira says, and he can't help but smile a little.  
"I don't," Goro says reflexively. But he doesn't make eye contact.  
"You don't care about me in the same way you _do_ hate me, right?"  
"...mm."  
  
Akira smiles to himself, hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
That's as much of a confirmation that Goro Akechi loves him as he thinks he can expect, at a time like this.

"You have to promise me something, then," Akira says eventually.  
"You should know by now that promises from me don't mean very much," Goro replies absently.  
"Well, make sure this one means something."  
"I'll try."  
"Promise me you'll try to make it out alive. So I _can_ prove it to you."

Silence.  
  
"Do you want me to be honest?" says Goro.

  
  
**> Of course.** **  
****> Please.**  
~~ > Lie if you like. ~~

 

"Of course," Akira says softly. He turns to Goro, gently reaching over to take his hand. Goro flinches.  
  
"...please," Akira adds, quietly.  
  
Goro sighs. He doesn't place his hand into Akira's, but neither does he pull away again. It's a while before he speaks.  
  
"...I told you before. I always expected to die after this. What life could I possibly have had? A patricidal orphan..." He gives that hollow, heartbreaking laugh. "Prison would be merciful. All that matters to me is that Shido _suffers_."

  
  
**> But that's not true any more, is it?**  
~~ > You're lying to yourself. Morgana says that's bad for Persona users.  
> Sure, Jan. ~~

 

"But that's not true any more, is it..?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You wanted me to be honest..."  
"Please," Akira repeats.  
"It's not."  
  
Emotion floods Akira's chest, but it's difficult to identify. He tilts his head softly and slowly closes his eyes. When he opens them again, Goro has tears on his face.  
  
"Why did you do this to me," he says, quiet and broken. "Why did you burden me with this weight..?"

  
  
~~ > I didn't do it on purpose.~~  
> You did it all by yourself.  
**> It'll be lighter if we carry it together.**  
~~> Maybe we'll find the answer to that in Mementos, too.~~

 

"It'll be lighter if we carry it together," Akira murmurs.  
"Don't give me that _shit_!" Goro spits, and those angry sobs make their sudden return. "Fuck you! Fuck you..."

  
  
~~~~~~> (Hug him.) ~~  
~~ > (Pat his knee.)~~  
**> (Let him get it out on his own.)**

 

Akira's heart hurts. He reaches out to touch, to hold... but... maybe this isn't the moment for that. Goro is raw, and hurting, and Akira's companionship is clearly a point of contention... he desperately wishes to hug, to cuddle, even just to hold his hand as he cries, but...  
  
He shuffles closer. Within arm's reach. But he doesn't touch.  
  
Eventually Goro's crying turns to hyperventilating gasps, desperate attempts at catching his breath.

  
  
~~ > We should get out of the bath. ~~  
**> Let's go get dressed.**  
~~ > We should get back to Leblanc. ~~

 

"Let's go get dressed," Akira says softly. "Do you need a drink?"  
Akechi sniffs and simply stands, covering himself and walking briskly through to the changing room.  
  
A clean plain shirt and trousers await him. Sojiro went to buy it for him after the previous night. He knew Akechi usually dressed smartly, Akechi had overheard him say, so he thought perhaps he would feel more comfortable in similar clothes to usual. Thoughtful, if nothing else.

Akechi wipes his face and gets dressed. It  _does_ make him feel more human...

Akira joins Goro after taking a moment to calm himself. Even alone, it would be rude to jerk off in the bath, so - after a brief moment debating going back to the shower to take care of it - he takes a calming breath, heads through, and gets dressed as well.

Goro's sat on the bench by the time Akira's done. Morgana is sat by his side.

 

 **> Let's go home.**  
~~ > Let's head back. ~~  
**> All ready?**

 

"All ready?" Akira slings his bag over his shoulder casually. Morgana stands.  
"Mm." Goro stands as well. Giving him space seems to have paid off - he seems calmer now.  
"Then let's go home." Akira smiles gently.  
Goro doesn't respond, but... nor does he object.

Akira will take that.


	11. Chapter 11

They walk home in relative silence, but it feels comfortable. Any conversation would be forced, and so this is better. Morgana's bell jingles softly.

Sojiro is there by the time they arrive back at Leblanc, and greets them warmly. "You kids sorted everything out, then?" he asks, as he begins preparing their respective coffee orders. Goro Akechi may not technically be _his_ kid, but he's grown fond of the boy over the months. Sojiro is an experienced man... he knows when someone is telling the truth, and he's fairly certain that Akechi's admissions of feeling at home at Leblanc are more truthful to his heart than anything he's ever said on T.V.

 

 **> Yeah.**  
~~~~~~> We're OK now. ~~  
~~ > I think so. ~~  
~~ > (Look to Goro. He can answer this.) ~~  
~~> Sure, but can I have some ice for my shiner..?~~

 

"Yeah," Akira says, looking to Goro with a gentle smile. Goro awkwardly clears his throat, but then smiles with what appears to be relief.  
  
"Good," Sojiro nods. "Now sit down and let me make you breakfast. You can't have eaten yet, can you?"  
"I did," Goro murmurs, but his stomach betrays his lingering hunger.  
Sojiro tuts. "Then you'll just have to eat again, won't you? I can't let you go hungry if you're going gallivanting off to save the world after this."

  
  
**> Thanks, Boss.** ****  
**> Goro likes his curries mild.** **  
** **> Where's Futaba?**

 

"Thanks, Boss." Akira smiles warmly, and Sojiro nods in return. "Goro likes his curries mild, by the way."  
  
Sojiro chuckles. "Normally I'd make fun of you for that, but I guess that'd be kind of unsporting when you've got a hole in your middle, huh?"  
  
Goro doesn't reply.

"Where's Futaba?" Akira slides into a booth, inviting Goro to join him, but Goro opts for a stool at the bar instead.  
"She's asleep on your couch, actually. She wanted to stay in bed, 'til I told her I was going to see _you_ and she suddenly changed her mind. But I guess she was so tired she just fell right back asleep as soon as she saw something comfy..." He chuckles fondly, shaking his head.

"Sakura-san..."  
"Hm?" Sojiro glances over at Akechi. "You can call me Boss if you want, by the way. Everyone does."  
"I'd... rather not," he says. "It--"  
"Sojiro's fine too," he persists. "I guess Boss is what you call Shido, huh?"  
Akechi flinches at having been read so easily. "Never mind."

 

 ~~> What were you going to say?~~  
~~ > We aren't out to hurt you.~~  
**> ** **_Mild_ ** **curry, Sojiro.**

 

" _Mild_ curry, Sojiro." Akira shakes his head.  
Sojiro sighs. "Sorry, kiddo. I'm used to that hard-head over there. You're made of something a little different, right?" He slides Akechi's coffee order to him. "Something a bit sharper, perhaps. Here ya go."  
"Sharper...?"  
"Yeah. Like rock-paper-scissors. I figure that's you three," he chuckles, glancing up the stairs to indicate Futaba as the third.

"Scissors..." Akechi sips his coffee. "A tool that can be used to cut out infection, or to stab an innocent victim... yet easily blunted by the stone. Interesting."

 

 ~~ > Something like that. ~~  
**> I'm ** **_right_ ** **here.**  
~~ > It's not that deep, fam. ~~

 

"I'm _right_ here," Akira says, jokingly offended. "I think I'm smarter than a rock."  
"Rocks probably think that too," says Akechi without thinking.  
"Oh-ho!" Sojiro grins at Akira as he sets down his coffee.

  
  
**> Are you on my side or not?**  
~~ > Rocks don't make top of their class like I did.  
> Thanks for the coffee, Boss. ~~

 

"Are you on my side or not?" Akira grins at Sojiro, who raises his eyebrow and glides back through to the kitchen.

  
  
**> (Quietly drink coffee.)**  
~~ > (Move to sit next to Goro.)  
> (Check on Futaba.) ~~

 

Breakfast comes and goes without further incident. Goro is quiet as he eats his curry - which seems to be to his liking - and Akira sips his coffee. At some point, Futaba slinks downstairs with Morgana in tow; she stares at Akechi, but doesn't shout at him. Did she already know…?  
  
It's time to call the meeting.  
  
Akira opens up a text message. It's addressed to the group chat.

 

 **> I have some news.**  
~~ > We need to meet up. Leblanc, ASAP.  
> Akechi's alive. ~~

 

_ > I have some news. _

_R.S. > Uuuhh... be more specific, dude?_  
_Y.S. > Indeed. Such a vague sentence in times like these cannot be good._  
_H.O. > I must admit, you're making me quite anxious..._  
_M.N. > Do you want us to meet up?_

Akira can feel Futaba's gaze piercing the side of his head from her position in the café's kitchen, but he concentrates on his phone for now.

 

 **> Yeah, let's meet.**  
~~ > It's some good news and some bad news. ~~  
**> Come to Leblanc and see for yourselves.**  
~~ > Akechi's alive and coming to Mementos with us. ~~

 

_ > Yeah, let's meet.  
> It's best if you come to Leblanc and see for yourselves. _

_R.S. > I'll be there ASAP._  
_M.N. > Me too._  
_Y.S. > Is this about yesterday's election results?_  
_H.O. > Akira-kun made it seem like it was a surprise of some kind..._  
_A.T. > Is this what I think it is…?_  
_F.S. > Yeah. It is._

Akira sighs deeply and rests his forehead on the table. He can only hope they… especially Haru… won't be too angry with him over this.

"What are you both texting about?" says Goro, his voice carrying easily across the silent café.

 

 **> Calling a meeting.**  
~~ > Nothing.  
> You. ~~

 

"Calling a meeting," Akira murmurs.  
Akechi frowns doubtfully. "Then why do you both look so anxious? You've been planning for this, haven't you?"

 

 **> Yes, but I still haven't told them about you.**  
~~ > I think your idea of planning is different from mine. ~~ ~~  
> That doesn't mean it's magically less terrifying. ~~

 

"Yes, but..." Akira sighs. "I still haven't told them about you."  
"Ah." Goro pauses, then that horrible TV smile crosses his face. "Well, if my being here is too much trouble, I'm sure I can make myself scarce. I doubt I'll be of much help where you're going, after all. I don't think my powers are best suited to the task..."

  
  
~~~~~~> It's not too much trouble. ~~  
~~ > Shut up. ~~  
~~ > We've been over this.~~  
**> I know you're probably trying to get out of it, but we're doing this.**  
~~> (Throw a scrunched-up napkin at him.)~~

 

"I know you're probably trying to get out of it," Akira says, sitting up again and resting his chin on his hand. "But we're doing this."  
Akechi sighs deeply. "I don't know why you're so convinced your friends will like me. Futaba-san can barely stand to look at me," he points out.  
Sojiro frowns suddenly, looking up from where he's washing their breakfast dishes. "Hey, leave her--"  
"No, it's OK," Futaba pipes up. She quietly steps out from the kitchen and _stares_ at Akechi.  
  
"It depends," she says. Her voice is quiet, but her tone is iron. "You've got a lot of apologising to do to Haru-chan."  
"Okumura, right?" Goro has that TV smile on his face, but he isn't making eye contact. "I don't really know what I could say, to be honest."  
"Well, _try_ ," Futaba insists, frowning.

  
  
~~~~~~> It'll be OK. ~~  
**> We'll sort it out when she gets here.**  
**> (to Futaba) Don't forget about yourself...** **  
** ~~> (to Akechi) You should apologise to Futaba too.~~

 

"We'll sort it out when she gets here." Akira sits up properly, sipping his coffee. "But don't forget about yourself..."  
Futaba blinks at him, then gives him the tiniest smile and nods, before turning her attention back to Akechi. "...and you should apologise to me, too."  
Akechi breathes in, then out, his shoulders sagging a little. "You were born Futaba Isshiki, weren't you...?"  
"That's right." She stands up straight, shoulders back. "You knew who I was all along, didn't you?"  
Goro looks small somehow. "I did."  
  
Sojiro steps out from the kitchen to watch as Futaba quietly walks towards Akechi. "...hey. I know you're expecting me to be mad at you and everything. Ever since I met these guys, I always wanted to find out the truth about what happened to Mom, and... well, I guess some people might say that's you." Akechi's eye twitches slightly, but he doesn't speak, letting her continue. "But everything we've seen... and everything I've learned... I don't think that's the _real_ truth."  
Akechi looks up, blinking. "The...?"  
She nods, her expression determined. "I did some pretty... messed up things, back when I thought Mom killed herself... giving this guy the runaround was the least of it. But I can't just keep blaming myself. I know the truth now, aside from what those rotten adults told me. And I can't just--" she suddenly balls up her fists, "keep _wallowing_ in self-pity about it all! The first thing I did was bring down that fake Medjed, but it didn't stop there!  
  
"And-- if you're _really_ sorry for what you did-- to Mom, to Haru-chan's father... then you'll come with us," she says, leaning forward. Akechi's looking up now, his expression blank, but he's meeting her eyes. She frowns back at him, fiery determination almost visibly pouring off her. "You'll come with us and you'll make it right!"

  
  
~~ > Well said. ~~  
**> (Supportive nod.)**  
~~ > ...... ~~

 

Akira can't help but smile. He tries not to grin, at least, as he nods supportively to Futaba. She nods back to him, then looks to Goro - who's speechless.  
  
"I'll let you think about it, anyway," she hums; then she trots back to the kitchen area.


	12. Chapter 12

Akira can't help but smile. He tries not to grin, at least, as he nods supportively to Futaba. She nods back to him, then looks to Goro - who's speechless.  
  
"I'll let you think about it, anyway," she hums, then she trots back to the kitchen unit. Sojiro leans in and talks to her, and she's seen nodding - probably checking she's OK after the confrontation.

  
  
~~ > You OK, Goro? ~~   
**> (Move to sit next to Goro.)**   
~~ > (Just finish the coffee.) ~~

 

Akira stands and moves over to sit at the bar with Goro. He brings his coffee with him and for a little while, the two of them simply sit quietly with their respective cups. In a way, it reminds Akira of a simpler time, back before they knew for _sure_ that Akechi was trying to kill him - but then, Akechi had never shut up, back then. Akira wonders if it's a good thing or not that Goro's more comfortable being quiet, now.   
  
"You were comfortable over in the booth, were you not?" Goro eventually says, setting down his now-empty coffee cup.

  
  
~~ > I guess. ~~   
**> I'd rather sit with you.**

 

"I'd rather sit with you," he says softly.  
"Haha..." Goro sighs, then stands up. "I suppose we'd both better move, then, oughtn't we?"

  
  
~~ > We don't have to. ~~   
**> If you'd be more comfortable.**   
~~ > Is this so you can run for the stairs when the others arrive? ~~

 

"If you'd be more comfortable."  
  
They move back over - to the very back booth. Akira strongly suspects Goro wants to move so he can be away from Futaba, and so he can run for the stairs when the others arrive... so he makes sure to have him sit by the wall, then slides in next to him to trap him in place. Goro doesn't object, though.   
  
Speak of the devil - Ryuji announces his and Ann's arrival almost as loudly as the door bell does, gasping and yelling Akechi's name before _sprinting_ across the café. Sojiro shouts a scornful warning and Ann calls after Ryuji, but it's too late - Ryuji has dived _across the booth table_ and, lying across it with his lower legs stuck in the air, is wrapping his arms around Goro's chest. " _Dude! You're really here! You're okay!_ " His face is buried in Goro's shirt and he's laughing joyfully; Goro looks utterly confused.

  
  
**> Holy shit, Ryuji.** ****  
**> Get off Boss's table.**   
~~ > (to Ryuji) Now _you_ know what it's like.   
> (to Goro) Haha, he's like that sometimes. ~~

 

"Holy shit, Ryuji," Akira laughs softly. "Yeah, he's here, but get off Boss' table already."  
"Oh shit!" Ryuji scrambles off of it, shooting a nervous grin to a glowering Sojiro. "Sorry Boss, it's just..."   
Sojiro sighs. "Just remember to clean it before you leave," he says, waving Ryuji off.   
  
"But holy shit, dude! Like... when Futaba said you were gone, I was so effin' scared..."   
Goro looks taken aback. His coffee cup is basically empty, but he clutches it with both hands anyway. "...why?"   
"Why?! Dude, we were like... _just_ gettin' through to you! Who _cares_ if your dad is a shitbag?" Ryuji flops into the booth opposite Goro; Ann perches on the seat of the next one over, sheepishly waving hello to Akira.   
  
Akira is starting to get a headache. He leans his cheek on his hand as Goro stares blankly at Ryuji. "Don't you understand my situation?" Goro asks. "I'm a murderer, Sakamoto-kun."   
"Yeah, I know," Ryuji says, much more seriously. "But can you honestly,  _honestly_ say you still would've done that if your shitty dad hadn't told you to? Like, can you look me in the eye an' say that? 'cos if you can, maybe I'll believe you, but I bet you can't." And there's that little smile that Akira loves so much.   
  
Goro shrinks back in his seat. What a strange way to react to a compliment... still, not strange for Goro, Akira supposes.

  
  
**> Ryuji's got a point.**   
~~ > See? I told you they'd be open-minded.   
> Ryuji, do you want something to drink? We still have soda. ~~

 

"Ryuji's got a point," Akira supplies helpfully. "You work with Sae-san, don't you? So you know about diminished responsibility."  
"Yeah," Ann pipes up. "Didn't Futaba say Shido was threatening you and stuff? That has to count for something. It's different if it's a choice between doing what you're told and dying..."   
Ryuji nods to Ann. "Yeah, yeah! I mean... he's still done some pretty bad stuff, but... isn't it better if he can, like, make up for it somehow...?"   
  
"Ugh," Akechi groans. "You're all giving me a headache."   
"That might be a good thing," Morgana finally chimes in.   
Ryuji blinks at them. "Whaddya mean?"   
"I dunno... just a feeling," Morgana says sheepishly.

  
  
~~ > We have painkillers in the back. ~~   
**> Maybe when we go to Mementos, we'll get your memories back too, Morgana.**   
~~ > I have a headache too. ~~

 

Akira frowns slightly. Maybe the air quality is bad today...? But it's winter, and the forecast didn't mention anything... he shakes his head. It's probably fine.  
  
He musters a smile for Morgana. "Maybe when we go to Mementos, we'll get your memories back too."  
The cat's tail perks hopefully. "Maybe," they say. "But the most important thing is setting this situation right. That's all I want to make sure we achieve when we go down there today."   
  
The little bell on Leblanc's door rang as the next Phantom Thief arrived - Akira released a breath he didn't realise he was holding when it wasn't Haru, but Yusuke who stepped over the threshold.

  
  
**> Hi, Yusuke.**   
~~ > Goro, you remember Yusuke Kitagawa?   
> ....... (Head hurts...) ~~

 

"Hi Yusuke," Akira smiles. Yusuke nods to him calmly, then scans across the café.  
"... _he's_ here," Yusuke says, pointing to Goro and tilting his head.   
Ryuji beams. "Yeah. He's bein' a sadsack, but he's comin' with us into Mementos."   
Yusuke blinks, then smiles calmly. "Very well. I would be glad to have him along." He crosses the café and pulls up a stool to the booth where the others are sitting - "after all, we believe what lies at the heart of Mementos to be the core of why his father has been protected from the consequences of his actions, do we not? I would be glad to have his assistance in rending such protections asunder. After all, was I not granted the same opportunity with Madarame...?"

  
  
~~ > You've clearly thought about this. ~~   
**> (Look to Goro expectantly.)**   
**> ...... (Head hurts...)**

 

Yusuke had clearly thought about this. Madarame... the scope of his abuses weren't as great as Shido's, but perhaps Yusuke's outcome... perhaps it wasn't that different... right?  
  
Akira's thoughts melt into mush as he tries to voice them. The sharp pain in his head is getting worse, not better. He elects instead to look to Goro, curious what his response will be.   
  
"...so you knew that early that I was watching you?" Goro says flatly.   
"Not exactly," Yusuke smiles. Akira's glad he seems happy to explain, because Akira's not sure he could string his thoughts together enough to make it happen right now. "But when you met with the others at the television station, you must have already witnessed Morgana speaking in the Metaverse. The only place you could have done so was Madarame's palace, so we could only conclude that you had borne witness to our escapades there."   
  
Yusuke keeps talking. Akira's struggling to concentrate on his words. He watches the way Yusuke's lips move; he thinks about kissing them.   
  
The doorbell rings a final time. Akira's eyes take a moment to focus on the new arrivals, but he basically knows who they're going to be. There's two of them, so... they must be the last two people they're expecting today. Makoto and Haru.   
  
He hears Haru take a little breath in. He sees Makoto wrap her arm a little tighter around Haru's; they're linked together, as if escorting one another.

  
  
**> Everyone's here.**   
~~~~~~> Sorry I didn't give you more warning. ~~  
~~ > ...... (Look over to see how Goro's handling this.)~~   
**> ...... (Head hurts...)**

 

"Everyone's here..." Akira tries to stand up, but his headache intensifies and he concedes to staying sat.  
  
Ann trots over to the newcomers. "Haru-chan, Mako-chan, you made it! Akechi was going to come with us..."   
  
She keeps talking. Akira can't really hear exactly what she's saying.

Haru is making a worried face, but she doesn't look offended... she's thinking.  
  
Akira closes his eyes. Pain thrums in his head like a heartbeat. His shoulders feel heavy, like something's pressing down on him... 

_(Sojiro catches Ryuji's eye and nods his head towards Akira. They exchange concerned glances.)_

"Hey, dude..." Ryuji's voice pulls Akira back to reality, although his headache doesn't lessen. Even with his glasses on, Akira struggles to focus on Ryuji's face. "Are you okay?"

  
  
~~~~~~> We just have to get to Mementos. ~~  
~~ > I'm just nervous.~~   
**> I have a headache.** **  
** **> ......**

 

It takes him a moment to summon his words. "I," he says, and his head feels like it's in a vice, "have a headache."  
"Dude, you look like you're about to pass out..." Ryuji reaches across the table to settle his hand on Akira's, but Akira barely feels it.

 

~~ > I'm fine. ~~   
**> I need to lie down.**

 

"I need to lie down," he says, and his voice sounds far away somehow. It's coming out of his mouth, he knows it is... as though muffled, he hears Ryuji explaining that he's going to take Akira up, and maybe something's makin' him feel sick, and then his arm's around his shoulders and then he's in bed, his chest tight, his head pounding, his thoughts full of death and chains.  
  
Is this... a panic attack? A flashback..?   
  
He sees Ryuji's face, sees Ryuji reaching to take his glasses of. "Jeez... what a time to get ill, huh?"

  
  
**> I don't think I'm ill...**   
~~ > It'll pass...   
> Hold me... ~~

 

"I don't think I'm ill..."  
  
Ryuji's hand cuts through the mess as it rests on his shoulder. His hand feels cold. Futaba turned the heater on while she was up here, at least.   
  
"No?" He sounds surprised. "Uhhh... I'm stumped, then. You just about collapsed on the way up the stairs, dude... what's up?"

  
  
**> I think it all hit me at once.** ****  
**> I just need a distraction.**   
~~ > I fucked Akechi. Twice. ~~

 

He's had panic attacks before. And... the tightness in his chest, the certainty that he was going to die today... all of that is familiar. But the _headache_ , the splitting, impossible headache... that's new.

_(Akechi feels it too. Sojiro has noticed; no one else has. He's watching Akechi, thankful that he's sat in a booth for once - if the boy passes out, he's less likely to fall onto the floor. Sojiro glances down at Takemi's number on his phone.)_

New as well was the feeling of... _stifling_... something. He can't breathe, but only half of it's the panic; it almost feels like there's something wrong with the air... but Ryuji seems fine...?

_(Somewhere miles across Japan, in a tiny rural town, a nursery school teacher is going home from work early due to a sudden headache.)_

He almost feels like he's being pressed beneath something - like he's being... grabbed by something, _squeezed_ \- Ryuji's _never_ too rough, it can't be the hug...

_(Somewhere else, an anti-shadow suppression weapon suddenly stops what she was doing. She informs her superior over their communications that she is experiencing some unexpected input._  
_("Input of what kind?"_  
_("...... Unexpected.")_

Whenever he closes his eyes, all he can see is chains; and blooming red veins, pulsating and spreading across his vision like the mess down in Mementos...

_(And somewhere in a realm beyond mind and matter, a Seal stands resolute as His imprisoned charge thrashes and_ howls _.)_

"I..." Akira takes a breath. He's calming down now, somehow. "I think it hit me all at once..." (says the contractor without a contract; the scam victim who can't possibly know that he's being scammed.) "I just need something to distract me..."  
"Hey, I got you," Ryuji smiles, cuddling Akira close. "You got anythin' in mind? Movie you wanna watch? Game you wanna play?"

 

~~ > Let's watch something. ~~   
**> Let's make out.** **  
** **> Just hold me.**

 

"Let's make out," Akira says, sounding far away. He focusses on Ryuji's face as best he can with his glasses off. Ryuji gives him a pitiful look. "I dunno, dude, you seem kinda out of it..."  
Akira finds himself tearing up. Wh... what..?   
"Akira..."   
"Just... just hold me," he stammers out.   
Ryuji's warm arms wrap tighter around him. Akira closes his eyes; squeezes them shut. Red and black bloom behind his eyelids. He opens them again. Ryuji's soft hoodie fills his field of vision.

_(Downstairs, Ann slips out of her seat and goes to sit next to Akechi. Makoto and Futaba talk about the game plan while Yusuke regards the Sayuri in quiet contemplation. Morgana sits, prim, in Haru's lap, purring as she rubs at his chin.)_

_("Hey... how are you doing?"_   
_("...Takamaki-chan..?" Akechi slowly looks over at Ann, seeming haunted._   
_("Are you okay..?"_   
_("I'm alright, thank you..."_   
_(Ann grimaces, tilting her head. "It's alright if you aren't, you know. We've all been there. Even Akira." She gives him a sideways smile. He faintly returns it.)_

_("Have you been keeping up with your food blog..?"_   
_("Actually... I haven't," Akechi says, and it feels like he's dragging the words out of his mouth one by one like corpses. "I can't... do anything that would give Shido cause to think I'm still alive, so..."_   
_("I see... that's a shame," Ann hums, leaning her cheek on her hand. "It's good to have a hobby."_   
_("Maybe," Akechi dismisses.)_

Upstairs, Akira breathes in Ryuji's scent. He loves him. He's so steady. Reliable...

 

**> Hey... thanks for everything.**   
~~ > I love you.   
> You're always here for me. ~~

 

"Hey..."  
"S'up?"   
"Thanks for everything."   
"Haha..." Ryuji's voice wavers a little. "You make it sound so final, dude..."

  
  
~~~~~~> I didn't mean it to. ~~  
~~ > Only one of us is allowed to panic at once.~~   
**> If it is final, I want to make sure I spoke my mind.**

 

"If it is final, I want to make sure I spoke my mind," he says, resting his head on Ryuji's chest.  
"D-Dude..." Ryuji hugs him tighter. "...you really think we might...?"   
  
And then, there's a scream from downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~> That sounds like Futaba. ~~  
~~ > Is she OK?~~  
**> (Kiss Ryuji, then go to investigate.)**  
~~> (Immediately go to run down the stairs.)~~

 

Akira grabs Ryuji's face and kisses him firmly. Ryuji catches on, kissing him in return - desperate and needy. But they both break it, Ryuji helping a shaky Akira to his feet, and they rush down the stairs.  
  
Everyone's here. But everyone's panicking. Futaba is clearly having a panic attack - but Sojiro seems to be panicking, too, his voice high-pitched as he tells everyone to calm down--  
  
Akira's head _explodes_ with pain. He almost falls down the rest of the stairs; Ryuji's voice is shouting, but Akira can hardly hear it.

"Dude, what's goin' on?!"  
Ann's shouting too. "Futaba-- _shit_ , Akechi-kun! Are you-- _agh_ !" She collapses too, but Akira can scarcely perceive it. He's struggling to stay upright.  
"Kids-- I-- I'm going to get Takemi!"  
  
The bell rings as Sojiro runs, faster than Akira's ever seen him move before. And yet one by one, the Phantom Thieves succumb to this mysterious pain... even Morgana.

Futaba screams again. Akira lifts his head, squinting to try and see what's wrong...

Futaba's... Futaba's _disappearing_.

Akira can hear shouting. It's his friends' voices. Haru is screaming at Akechi; Makoto is shouting over her, but all of them are too weak to stand. Ryuji, beside him, falls to the ground. Akira feels himself crashing down the rest of the stairs. He feels so weak... how is this...

Is this how it ends after all..?

" _Akira..._ "

He feels a hand on his forehead. On his cheek.

"Akira..."

He struggles to lift his face. He sees Goro. He sees Goro's horrified expression. The raw, true, fear.

"Please..."

A tear slides down Goro's cheek. "Please don't leave me alone..."

 

**> I'm here...**  
~~ > I'm sorry...  
> I can't… ~~

 

"I'm here..." Akira can barely hear himself speaking. He knows his words got out, though, because Akechi's eyes spill over anew with tears.  
  
Akira reaches out to him...  
  
...his hand is fading.  
  
He hears himself scream. Or was that Goro? Where is Ryuji..? Morgana-- Morgana is on the ground, breathing heavily…

"I'm so sorry, Akira…"

He tries to speak, to say something,  _anything_ to Mona, but his voice isn't working. He sees Goro fading, too. He sees Morgana vanish like a Shadow. Desperate, he crawls - as if buried at the bottom of the ocean - towards Goro. He embraces him. He cries.  
  
He can see his own arms disappearing.  
  
Suddenly, they're empty, and he realises he's alone. All he can do is roll onto his back. Leblanc's ceiling stares back at him, frustratingly mundane.  
  
He didn't…

He didn't even die fighting...  
  
His vision fades.

 


	14. Chapter 14

He finds he has eyes to open again. He does so. Another ceiling greets him. He sits bolt upright; his wrists are chained.

He's... this is... the Velvet Room...  
  
Caroline's baton rattles against the bars of Akira's cell. "On your feet, inmate! Our master is _very_ disappointed in you!"

 

 **> What's this about?**  
~~ > Well he can go fuck himself. I did my best. ~~  
**>  ......**

 

"......"  
  
Akira sits up. He looks at Caroline and Justine. Justine shakes her head simply; Caroline raps her baton against the bars again. "On your feet! _Now_ !"  
  
Akira drags himself upright and trudges over to the front of the cell. The bars are cold under his hands. "What's this about..?"

"Trickster," Igor addresses, laying his hands on the desk. "I see that your rehabilitation has failed."

  
  
**> What do you mean?**  
~~ > Fuck you.  
> ...... ~~

 

"What do you mean..?"  
"It seems I was mistaken about you," Igor continues. "The challenge was too great. Rehabilitation is beyond you."

  
  
**> Wait, where are my friends?**  
~~ > What are you on about?!  
> ...... ~~

 

"Wait, where are my friends?!"  
"Useless prisoner!" Caroline smacks the bars.  
"To think I wasted so much on aiding you..." Even Justine is reprimanding him. It stings more from her, somehow. Just what mistake is he supposed to have made..?

"Humans are much more foolish than I thought," Igor goes on. "Foolish and lazy, and so easily lead astray. You have failed in your rehabilitation and lost 'The Game'. As such, there must be a punishment."

Akira's heart seizes in his chest. What... what kind of punishment does Igor have in mind..?

"I hereby condemn you to death," Igor says calmly.

Caroline, however, isn't so calm. She turns to Igor, alarmed. "Execution?!"

"The master's decrees are absolute," Igor reminds her.

They argue. Sort of. They've never had to execute a prisoner before, it sounds like. Akira isn't really listening to them. His heart pounds. Where are his friends? What happened to them? Is this some sort of a dream? Is he really going to die here?

He feels his chains being pulled on, and finds himself being led out of his cell. In front of him are the guillotines… beautifully sharp as always. How many times have these very machines aided him in the very rehabilitation that Igor now says he has failed? And now they're going to put an end not only to it, but to _him_ …?

Something bitter and hot swells inside of him. He's not going to die here. He _can't._  
  
He feels Arsene's mask settle over his face like a comforting ray of sunlight.  
  
Igor chuckles darkly. Caroline tuts with frustration. "Even now, you stand to rebel?! Fine!"  
"Then instead, the condemned prisoners will fight each other to the death," Igor decrees with that same frustratingly calm air of superiority. As though he were ordering what to have for lunch. It makes Akira-- no, it makes _Joker_ sick.

  
  
**> Prisoner** **_s_ ** **?!**  
~~ > Who else is down here?!  
> Fuck you! ~~

 

"Prisoner _s_ ?!"  
  
Caroline and Justine move away in orchestrated synchronicity. The twin guillotines are moved out of the way.  
  
Opposite of Joker stands a dishevelled, black-masked Goro Akechi. He looks the same as he did last time Joker saw him in this outfit - on the cruiseship, after their fight...  
  
In his hand is not the serrated sword he carried when they last met, but instead a red-bladed lightsaber. It flickers as he catches sight of Joker. "Y-- You?!"

  
  
~~ > Akechi?! ~~  
**> I'm not fighting him!**  
~~ > Fuck you, Igor! ~~

 

"I'm _not_ fighting him!" Joker gestures angrily, refusing to reach for his weapon even as the Black Mask adjusts his grip on his.  
"You have been fighting him all along," Igor _smiles_ . Joker hates him. "He is your opponent in 'The Game' that you have been playing by way of your rehabilitation. But as you _both_ failed to prevent Ruin... you have _both_ lost."

Joker opens his mouth, but Akechi beats him to it. " _We got over this shit_!" Akechi charges at Igor recklessly, but Caroline rebuffs him - her Persona (what?!) blasting him back with a Wind attack. He flies into the back wall of the cell block, crying out as his back smacks into it.

"You," Igor intones, "allowed your human vices to take precedent above your justice. The human race is truly doomed if _you_ are the best it has to offer."

 

 ~~~~~~> Fuck that! ~~  
~~ > Who do you think you are?!~~  
**> Leave him alone!**  
~~> …~~

 

"Leave him alone," Joker said. The nerves from his voice are, instantaneously, gone. He steps over to stand beside Akechi - to help him up. Akechi stares at him, bewildered.  
  
But he takes his hand.  
  
"Fools," Igor says. But it's almost like a title… Caroline and Justine look at each other, silently.  
"They are both sentenced to death," Igor prompts.  
The twins hesitate. But they form up, and stand opposed to Joker and the infamous Black Mask.  
  
Justine flips through the papers on her clipboard. Caroline draws her baton, standing up straight and meeting Joker's eye.

"Prepare to meet your demise, prisoners..."


	15. Chapter 15

Black Mask doesn't hold back. Neither does Joker, and yet the fight doesn't seem to be going as intended… It's as though they're weak. They can hardly move, and every time Joker so much as raises his hand to fetch his dagger, another blow rains in from the twins. He can see Black Mask suffering much the same. Neither has been able to summon a Persona. On pure instinct, Joker goes to protect Black Mask's head, shielding him from the blows - but soon he falls to the ground, and Black Mask follows not long after.  
  
They're defeated... so easily! And yet… no finishing blow comes.

"No…" Justine's voice causes Joker to open his eyes, raising his head to look at her. "This isn't right… our duty isn't to kill them! Caroline!"  
"What gives…?" Caroline too? Joker had been sure it would be her who struck the finishing blow… "Why am I doubting myself? Is there… another duty left to us…!?"

Joker tries to speak, but he struggles to catch his breath, even from the brief combat. He looks over at Black Mask. His shoulders are shaking.

"I believe…" Igor's voice comes from behind him, suddenly. It makes Joker shudder. "I ordered their execution."

The Twins are silent for a long moment.

"Master…" Caroline's voice is unusually soft. "Have you forsaken humanity…?"  
"We are wardens," Justine continues. "Those who _rehabilitate_ prisoners."  
Igor's tone is derisive. "What…?"  
Justine turns to her sister. "Something speaks to me in my mind. Our true duty is not to kill…"

 

 _Help_ …

 

Joker makes a start. That… voice… hasn't he heard it somewhere before…?

As he lifts his gaze, a tiny butterfly drifts in front of it, carried by invisible eddies. It's blue; it glows. Hasn't he seen this somewhere before, too?

 

_Please… help..._

 

 ~~_ > Who are you...? _ ~~  
**_> What should I do?_ **  
~~ > Black Mask, can you hear this? ~~

 

The Mysterious Voice whispers into Joker's ear; it sounds like a little girl, lost and desperate.

 

_Please... you must help us remember…_

  
  
Caroline and Justine look to each other. Black Mask breathes heavily by Joker's side; "Who are these girls?" he demands. "Joker! What's happening?!"  
  
Before Joker can answer, the girls interrupt. "We are not executioners," Justine says, calmly. "That is the truth we had forgotten."  
"We've decided..." Caroline sheathes her baton. "We will not forsake humanity!"  
"What are they on about?!" Joker feels a hand at his sleeve. " _Joker_ !"  
  
Suddenly, the room is white.  
  
When the brightness clears, the mysterious voice whispers one last time to Joker.

 

_Now is the time for our wish to be realised…_

  
  
"I finally remember," Caroline says, staring at her sister. "How we were torn... apart."

  
  
~~~~~~> You remember? ~~  
~~ > Torn apart?~~  
**> We have to help them, Black Mask.**

 

"We have to help them," Joker says - suddenly confident - to Black Mask's bewildered, furious face.  
"Who the fuck are they?!" Black Mask demands.  
Joker glances around the panopticon... from whence would any danger during this process even come? And would he even be able to fight it this time..?

  
  
~~ > We have to hurry. ~~  
**> I need you to trust me.** **  
** **> (Offer hand to help him up.)**

 

"I need you to trust me," Joker breathes, holding out his hand. He can see Black Mask's eyes dilate.  
  
The offered hand is taken. He helps Black Mask to his feet, reluctant to let go. "Tell us what we have to do," he instructs the twins.  
  
"We are two halves of one whole..."  
"Yet to regain our memories, we must be one again."  
  
They both turn to Joker and, in unison, ask, "fuse us!"  
  
Joker's taken aback. Fuse... fuse them? With... with the...  
Black Mask interrupts his thoughts. "What absurdity is this, now..?"

 

 **> We have to execute them.**  
~~ > We have to perform a ritual.  
> We have to cut off their heads. ~~

 

"We have to execute them," Joker swallows. The twins nod.  
Black Mask startles. "What the fuck?" Well, that's a surprisingly normal reaction. "Joker, they're _children_ ."  
Joker knew where the guillotines came from. He begins to wheel them out again; Black Mask moves to help regardless, albiet with a frown.

  
  
**> They aren't human children.**  
**> You'll see.** **  
** **> Just trust me.**

 

"They aren't human children," Joker says, looking over at Black Mask as they haul the guillotines into the centre of the room. Igor watches, ominously, with the Twins standing between him and the two Wildcards. "Just... just trust me. You'll see."  
"None of this makes any fucking sense," Black Mask spits as he finishes hauling his guillotine into place.

  
  
~~ > It's not meant to. ~~  
**> I know.**  
~~ > Just take your place. ~~

 

"I know," Joker assures as he grasps the rope. "It didn't make sense to me the first time either. I actually almost cried," he admits. His weak laugh falls flat.  
"You're pathetic," Black Mask murmurs as he begins pulling up the blade on the second guillotine.  
  
Once both are ready, Caroline and Justine step forward without fear. They nod to Joker, then to each other - then step into place.  
  
"On three," Joker says.  
  
They drop the blades in unison.

It's clean - Joker is glad. He's not sure he could have dealt with getting the chainsaw. To his further relief, there is none of the blood that might have arisen if it turned out they were, indeed, human girls; more of that bright white light bursts from the blades, and Black Mask's swearing now as he rapidly stumbles away from the ongoing fusion.

Now, between the guillotines forms a single humanoid; arms and legs taking form in the light, long hair, a dress...  
  
"Y _ou_?!"

Joker startles at Black Mask's outburst. He sounds _furious_ . He takes three steps towards the little girl, reaching for his weapon.  
  


~~ > What? ~~  
**> You two know each other?**  
~~ > I am so lost right now. ~~

 

"You two know each other?"  
The strange girl holds up her hand. In the other is a heavy book.  
  
"I am Lavenza," she says. "And I was indeed briefly acquainted with this boy..." She meets Black Mask half way, not afraid of his drawn lightsaber. She holds out her hand to him.

He bristles and steps back, livid. Her face creases with regret.  
  
"All too briefly..."

  
  
**> Seriously, what's going on?**  
~~ > Can _one_ of you speak plainly?  
> (Igor's strangely quiet...) ~~

 

"Seriously, what's going on?" Joker steps forward.  
  
Lavenza seems to be the one more capable of speaking calmly. Black Mask looks like he's about to explode with anger.  
"Many moons ago, my master gave me permission to draft a Contract. It would allow a human to assist me with my mission; in return, that human would be granted power. It was Akechi no Goro who signed that contract..." She looks down in regret.  
"And you **_left me_ ** !!" He makes a _furious_ gesture, shimmering with darkness. "You _used_ me and you _left_ me!"  
"I was split into two... by a malevolent force... and left unable to complete my duties for my Contract-holder."

"Don't give me that **_shit_ **!"

  
  
~~~~~~> Black Mask, please. ~~  
~~ > Let her speak.~~  
**> I think she's telling the truth.**

 

"I think she's telling the truth..."  
" **_Shut up!_ ** " Black Mask's voice cracks. "Shut **_up_ ** ! You're-- You don't know **_anything_ ** !"  
  


~~ > Calm down. ~~  
**> I think it's the ** **_malevolent force_ ** **you should be angry at...**  
~~ > (Move over and hug him.) ~~

 

Joker holds his hands up. "I think it's that _malevolent force_ you should be angry at..."  
  
All eyes in the room, without prompting, settle onto Igor.  
  
"That scoundrel," Lavenza says. She sounds... almost like Caroline. "Who has swindled my master's name... and prevented me from supporting my Contractor as I should. _Prevented_ me from aiding _Mankind_ as I should..."  She steps forward, pointing accusingly at Igor. "Your lies shall work no longer now that my sight has been restored...!"  
  
Black Mask looks about ready to scream again - he's looking at Lavenza still - when a dark chuckle emanates from within Igor's throat. And... Black Mask's face contorts with disgusted recognition once more.  
  
"The game isn't over yet," Igor says. His feet leave the ground; as he rises, his arms spread. A heavy feeling settles in Joker's stomach.

"Whether the human world is left as is or destroyed and rebuilt, it is all sport to me," Igor says. His voice is different - echoing and sickening…

" **_Shut your mouth_ **!"

Black Mask races forward before either Joker or Lavenza can stop him, slashing at Igor with his weapon, but it almost seems like... Igor's a _hologram_ of some sort? The weapon phases through him as if he were not there at all, with little more than a flicker.  
  
And then he… _it..._ _laughs_.  
  
Black Mask is undeterred. "It was **_you_**! It was **_you_** all along, you _pig_ , you **_monster_**!" Despite the ineffectiveness of his attacks, he doesn't cease his onslaught.

  
  
**> (to Black Mask) What do you mean?**  
~~~~~~> (to Black Mask) Calm down. ~~  
~~ > (to... Igor?) What are you?~~  
**> (to... Igor?) If you're not Igor, then...**

 

Joker runs up beside Black Mask. He isn't meaning to stop him, just to ask - "What do you mean?!"  
" **_He_ ** ," Black Mask pants, _livid_ , almost more livid than Joker has ever seen him before, "is the one who appeared in my dreams! He's the one who told me--" He gasps and Joker realises it's because he's sobbing, "he was the one who taught me how to-- _you don't even care!_ "  
"I _do_ ," Joker says, and it comes out sounding, for once, just as serious and deadly as he means it to. "He's been watching over me, too... if he isn't Igor, then..."

"If," _it_ intones, "I were to put it into words that you can comprehend... I am the Holy Grail that grants wishes..."  
  
It means nothing to Joker, and yet, everything.  
  
"No... it may be more accurate to say that I am a god who responds to desire and holds dominion over man. I hoped seeing a determined hero of justice win over an evil thief might bring mankind to accept their fate. Or, perhaps, that seeing a righteous trickster vanquish a corrupt detective might spur mankind to change their own indolent hearts.  
  
"As it is," its voice conveys, somehow, every disappointed sigh Joker's parents gave him over the last two years, "neither of these outcomes have occured. Humans should be met with ruin: you _both_ brought forth that answer."

"But... to be honest, Inmates... I believe it may be worth reevaluating you. Together, your plan proceeded with such apace that my hand was forced... You've surprised the god that I am often enough. Overcoming such odds as I placed before you cannot be done by foolish commoners."  
  
" **_Shut up!!_ ** " Black Mask's sword slashes at the hologram again. His mask shimmers - it's clear Loki is trying to escape, although Black Mask is likely Silenced as Joker is. "Shut the **_hell_ ** up! I don't want your **_fucking_ ** praise any more! You can't control me like some **_puppet_ ** \-- like some **_soldier_ ** to do your _fucked-up_ bidding! **_Fuck you! Fuck you!_ ** "  
  
"Ha ha ha..." The God of Control leers down at Black Mask and his ineffective attacks. "Such spirit."

  
  
~~ > Don't patronise him. ~~  
**> He means it.**

 

"He means it," Joker spits.  
  
"Ha ha... who knew that the _trickster_ would be the more reasonable of the two."

  
  
~~~~~~> What do you mean? ~~  
~~ > Not for you. ~~  
~~ > I'm not reasonable. Have you _met_ me?~~  
**> Fuck you.**

 

" _Fuck_ you," Joker spits.

Black Mask's lips split suddenly with hysterical laughter. "Ahehehehe... hahahaha!"  
"Well said," is all Lavenza has to add.

Joker's heart is in his throat. Has he just made a mistake? _No_ , Arsene reminds him, and he find that grin - _their_ grin - settling onto his face with just as much ease as it did back at the beginning, when he sent Kamoshida's Shadow scrambling to safety. No mistake indeed.

"Such irredeemable foolishness... You choose death for yourself? Very well. I have no need for you."  
  
And just like that, the God of Control vanishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi bonus for Kel:  
> [](http://otter-mckilbourne.tumblr.com/post/171983300588/)


	16. Chapter 16

At once, the oppressive feel of the Velvet Room that has pervaded it ever since Akira first stepped foot here... vanishes. Joker looks around, and realises that the door to Black Mask's cell has shattered into pieces, much like his own did when he first resolved to fight against his execution. They're truly free, then... for now.  
  
Something appears in the centre of the room, bound up in chains. In a flash, they dissipate - leaving an old wooden desk much like the one that usually sits there. At it slumbers an old man…

Lavenza runs over to him. "Master!"

  
Black Mask isn't interested, though. He turns to Joker and forces a laugh, sounding tired. "Hahaha... fuck... fuck him. That... shithead god.  _Fuck_ him. Right?"

  
  
**> Right.**  
~~ > (Gently bump his shoulder.) ~~  
**> (Put arm around him.)**

 

"Right," Joker confirms. He slips his arm around Black Mask's waist. He's solid and real and alive. And Joker loves him.  
  
They share a tentative smile.  
  
The old man seems to be coming around. "Oh my..." His hand goes briefly to his head, before he lifts it, regarding the pair of Wildcards before him. Despite his resemblance to Igor... Joker feels none of the judgement and scrutiny he thought was just a fact of Igor's presence in the Room. "It's been quite a while since I last stepped foot in this place..."

He smiles to the both of them, and once more, Joker finds that he no longer feels as an insect would when regarded by a spider. "Welcome," the bizarre old man says, "to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. I am pleased to make your acquaintance... and to meet yours a second time, Master Akechi."  
Black Mask laughs bitterly, but doesn't reach for his weapon.

Lavenza turns once more to regard the Wildcards. " _He_ ," she says, gesturing to this new Igor, "is the rightful master of this Velvet Room; the true aid on your journey."

 

 **> True aid...?**  
~~ > I'm so lost. ~~

 

"True aid...?"  
  
"It may be difficult for you to understand this all at once," Igor offers.  
"We aren't stupid," Goro snaps, sharp as a whip. _We._  
"Hehehe!" Even his laughter is less sinister than the previous Igor's. "Right you are! Well... in short, that creature was impersonating me."  
Lavenza nods. "This is the real Igor. The one you knew before was a fake."  
Igor's smile is ever-present, but almost reassuring. "Indeed..."  
"The fake Igor was the one who imprisoned my true master, and split me in two to prevent me from freeing him... or from aiding Master Akechi. I was forced to reach out to you, Trickster, for aid..."

  
  
** > Me?**  
** > So Akechi was the first choice?**  
~~> So I was the second choice, huh?~~

 

"Me?" Joker rubs the back of his neck, grinning. "So Akechi was the first choice?"  
"He was," Lavenza says. She turns to Black Mask - to Goro. "He was chosen for his determination and diligence... it is my deepest regret that I was unable to work with him as I was supposed to."

Goro stares, open-mouthed. "You... chose me for those reasons?"  
"I did... all those years ago, I chose you because of who you were. Yet the time between then and now has not passed how either of us wanted it to... am I correct?"

For a moment, there's a flash of Goro's TV personality, as he smiles down at the young girl. "That's somewhat of an understatement, haha..." At least he seems to be calmer now. He must have burned himself out... or maybe he truly did transfer all of his anger onto the false god.

Lavenza continues. "But despite that, I want to support the person you've become - primarily in bringing down that malevolent god. You won against the temptations he lay before you... thus, you may be able to save this world that is headed towards certain ruin."

She nods, then turns to Joker. "You as well, Trickster. It will prove difficult for either of you to win against him with your power alone, even combined..."

 

 **> I know.**  
~~ > What should we do? ~~

 

"I know," Akira says. He feels dizzy. His teammates... his _friends_ … the way they'd just faded like that...  
Lavenza is unphased, stepping back to her place beside Igor. "You must release your teammates, with whom you've shared your conviction."  
This... _real_ Igor gives a faint chuckle. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..."  
"They have not necessarily expired yet," Lavenza says, her expression serious. "Just as you were trapped here, they should be confined somewhere as well... since you've deepened your bond with them, Trickster, I am certain you can release them."  
  
"Well, you heard her," Goro says. "You should go and find your teammates. I'll wait here. I have some more catching-up to do with Lavenza, after all..."

  
  
~~ > Alright. ~~  
**> You should join me. They're your teammates too.**  
~~ > You aren't going to throttle her, are you? ~~

 

"You should join me. They're your teammates too."  
Goro laughs bitterly. "This is serious, Joker. The world is at stake. Go and find your teammates."

  
  
~~ > I am being serious. ~~  
**> I know this is difficult for you.  
> You can stay if you're more comfortable, but they're still your teammates.**

 

"I know this is difficult for you." Joker puts his hands in his pockets. "You can stay if you're more comfortable, but they're still your teammates."  
"They really aren't." Goro scoffs. "They could barely stomach the idea of bringing me to Mementos. Besides, if they really are imprisoned, I imagine the last face they want to see is mine... they may suspect foul play, after all."

 

 ~~ > That's true... ~~  
**> I'll explain what's happening.**  
~~ > They like you more than you give them credit for. ~~

 

"Then I'll explain it to them," Joker insists, reaching out gently for Goro's arm. Despite the skeptical look on the other man's face, he doesn't pull away…

Lavenza regards the two, then nods. "Once the Phantom Thieves are all gathered here... we will tell you all everything."  
Igor grins, leaning back, and Joker is once again relieved that he doesn't feel he's being sized up for a meal. "Now, go forth - to the people whom you," he pauses, making eye contact with Goro, "should be facing the truth with!"  
  
Joker looks over at Goro. His eyes are shimmering with tears… Joker watches him draw himself up, when suddenly he grabs for Joker's arm - a little too roughly - and drags him to the doorway. Joker trots to catch up... unable to help a small smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**> Find Ryuji.**   


The walk through the familiar-seeming corridors is an awkwardly silent one. Black Mask seems insistent on not speaking any more than necessary; even when Joker tries to tell him he has a feeling they're going the wrong way, Black Mask only pauses and turns on his heel. Joker decides to let him be. He probably needs a little moment of quiet, after everything.  
  
Joker's heart leads him true, and it's not long before they come across a cell which isn't empty... padded with velvet and closed off with the same thick steel bars that have plagued Akira's dreams for months, inside is a despondent form. Sat on the ground with his shock of blond hair tucked beneath a hand and his head ducked, Ryuji looks maybe the most demoralised that Joker has ever seen him. For his part, Goro hangs back - crossing his arms self-consciously, unsure of how to change his Black Mask outfit. Or if he even can.   
  
Ryuji doesn't even stand as he's approached, offering Joker only a weak smile. "Yo..."

  
  
**> How are you doing?**   
**> I'm glad you're OK.**   
~~ > We have to go. ~~

 

Joker slips his hand in his pocket. "I'm glad you're okay."  
"You too, man..."   
  
He meant _alive_ , mostly, but the way Ryuji sighs and looks away still makes him pause. "...how _are_ you doing?"   
  
"I dunno, to be honest."   
  
It's the least conviction Ryuji's said _anything_ with since Akira met him all those months ago on the street. Joker opens his mouth to speak, but Ryuji awkwardly cuts across: "Where at, though?"   
"Outside the Velvet Room," Black Mask says bluntly.   
Ryuji sighs, shaking his head with non-understanding. He doesn't even have it in him to ask questions...?   
  
"Man." He ducks his head, scrubbing at his hair with both hands. "This is fucked up... we ain't dead, but... you saw, right...?"

  
  
**> Saw what?**   
~~ > Ryuji... ~~   
~~ > ...... ~~

 

"Saw what?"  
"Whaddya mean, _saw what_ ?! It was _raining blood_ outside an' no one in the street even _noticed_!" He leans back against the velvet-padded wall, dropping his hands to his sides and fixing Joker with a piteous look. "It's like the end of the effin' world... what the hell are we supposed to do about that? Even as Phantom Thieves, all we can do is change people's hearts, right...? It ain't fair..."   
"It's not supposed to be fair," Black Mask says flatly.   
"Man, shut up." Ryuji deflates, though. "I'm happy you're alive an' all, but I'm not in the mood for your smug shit right now."   
Black Mask's voice is uncannily steady. "Is that what you think of me?"

  
~~~~  
~~> Everyone calm down.~~  
**> (Ask Ryuji to consider Black Mask's point.)**  
**> (Gesture for Black Mask to back off.)**  
~~> ......~~

 

Joker turns, gesturing for Black Mask to back off. He glares at Joker from behind the mask - but then deflects his gaze to the ground.  
  
As for Ryuji...   
  
Joker shifts his weight. "We always knew the situations we found ourselves in weren't fair. What Black Mask's trying to say is that it shouldn't be a surprise that it's the same now."

  
  
~~ > But haven't we been winning so far? ~~   
**> But did that cause us to give up before?**   
~~ > But are you going to let the person behind all this get away with it? ~~

 

Joker continues, speaking with determination. "But did that cause us to give up before?"  
Ryuji rests his chin in his hand, his head still ducked low. "I guess not..."   
  
He sighs deeply. "Man, this prison cell kinda makes me think of when we first met... an' all the people in the street just walkin' past like nothing was happening! We didn't give up 'til now, but... Even the people who were sufferin', and cheerin' for us to come help 'em... they weren't interested in seein' the real problems, were they...?   
  
"Did what we were doin' have any meaning at all...?"   
  
Black Mask stares. Joker examines Ryuji, curled up and small in his plain clothes and his velvet cell.

  
  
~~~~~~> Of course it did. ~~  
~~ > We've already come this far.~~   
**> Does it matter?**   
~~> ......~~

 

"Does it matter?" flies from Joker's mouth before he thinks. Ryuji blinks and stares at him. Refusing to be flustered, Joker continues. "We've already come this far. We know what we're doing is the right thing... so does it matter whether it has meaning to other people?"  
"Man... you know what? You're kinda _right_ ," Ryuji says, sitting up a little. "Remember when we helped Yusuke? An' at first he was all angry with us for it, but now he's one of our best friends..."   
  
But then his gaze drifts. "You're so freakin' tough... how can you be so sure that, like... you know..." He sighs hard. "Back when we suddenly started disappearin' like that, for the first time I thought... what if this is happenin' 'cos we did it wrong? What if we _deserve_ to lose?"   
  
Goro lifts his mask, stepping forward to fix Ryuji with a stare. "If that were the case," he states plainly, "then I wouldn't be here as well."   
"Huh?"  
"Well, it's logical, really." He shrugs. "That god-creature stated that your group was supposed to be my opponent and vice-versa, yes? It seems the only thing any of us did 'wrong' was to cooperate with one another. It stands to reason that if you, the Phantom Thieves, had been the ones that had "played the game" incorrectly, then only _you_ would be here... but I am as well. So then, your earlier actions must not have been, ah, 'against the rules' of this so-called game... only upon accepting _me_ into your ranks were you deemed to be cheating."   
  
"...that's messed the hell up," Ryuji suddenly declares. "What the hell? Who does that-- that _god-thing_ think it is? We aren't meant to even be _friends_ with you? You're practically one of us! Screw that!"

  
  
~~ > That's the Ryuji I know. ~~   
**> I feel the same way.**   
~~ > ...... ~~

 

"I feel the same way," Joker nods.  
  
"Now that I'm thinkin' about it..." Ryuji sits up. "I started all this 'cause of how pissed off I was. Maybe it's never been about winnin' or anything like that..."   
But Joker's heart cringes as Ryuji faulters again. "Maybe... all I was doin' was just continuin' my own defiance..."

  
  
**> That's fine.**   
~~ > So you're giving up? ~~

 

Joker shrugs, leaning gently on the bars of the cell. "But that's fine." He offers Ryuji a smile, and he can see Ryuji's clinging to it like a drowning man to a life ring. "Ryuji, there's nothing wrong with any of that."  
"That's... fine...?" Ryuji stares, but an unexpected voice interrupts them.   
"What do you mean?" But Black Mask isn't staring accusingly at Joker; it's Goro, his jaw just a little slack. "What do you mean that's _fine_ ? It's pig-headed, isn't it? Going up against society simply because you're angry..."   
Joker expects Ryuji to kick off, but he doesn't. He stands up. "Hey, wait... didn't you say somethin' like that too, back before we went to Sae's palace?" He brings his hands up to rest on the bars, staring at Goro. "That you weren't fightin' for big stuff like society or the greater good, but just 'cos you were pissed off... you weren't lyin' after all when you said that stuff, were you?"   
Goro shifts uncomfortably, but his silence speaks volumes.   
  
Ryuji grins.   
  
"Hey... we got more in common than we thought, yeah?"  He looks between the two wildcards. "I get it now... we're doin' this so others don't have to go through what we did. All of us." He makes eye contact with Goro, who avoids it. "It doesn't matter if they _think_ we're just or not... we gotta do what we believe in!"  
Joker stands up off the cell door, grinning with pride as he hears Ryuji talk.  
"Heh, and it's not like people think much of me anyways... I'm gonna dash through this the only way I know how!"   
  
And with that, the cell door dissolves. Where Ryuji once cowered, now Skull steps forward.   
  
"Heh... Joker. You got me outta prison, just like before. Thanks..." He takes Joker's hand, lowering his voice just a little. "It's embarassin' to say this, but... I'm real glad I met you. You're somethin' special, y'know...?"

  
~~~~  
~~ > (genuinely) Aww, I love you too.~~   
**> Any time, dude.**   
~~> (grinning) I know.~~

 

"Any time, dude," Joker smiles, squeezing Skull's hand. Skull grins back at him - and then turns to Goro.  
  
"And you... you're somethin' special too, y'know that?" His smile softens. "Back on the cruiser, I could tell you didn't believe me when I said it, but I wouldn't bother lyin' about somethin' like that. You're special an' you're one of us, too; you got it?"   
  
"I..." Goro seems at an utter loss for words. "You can't possibly be serious."   
"Deadly serious, dude." Skull grins again, sharp teeth and all.

  
  
~~ > Skull's right. ~~  
~~ > (smile reassuringly)~~   
**> Skull doesn't know how to lie even when it's good for him.**

 

"Skull doesn't even know how to lie when it's good for him," Joker smirks, wrapping his arm around Skull's waist. "So he's definitely not lying now."  
"Hey!" Skull shoves Joker away, but he's grinning; laughing. "We got more important things to be doin' right now than dunkin' on me! We still gotta get to the bottom of this, right?"   
"Yeah." Joker nods; then steps back out of Skull's personal space, nodding towards Goro. "All ready?"   
"As ever," Skull nods.   
  
Goro takes a moment longer. He looks between Skull and Joker, and Joker thinks he might be about to say something... then, instead, he simply nods, shutting his mask back down over his face. "I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> From chapter 16 onwards, new chapters will consist of new CYOA content that I wrote for my players after the release of the latest chapter, so updates will take longer as a matter of routine.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support so far and I hope you've been enjoying the work my players and I have done! This CYOA has been running on-and-off since October, so it's wonderful to be able to share it with the wider fandom.
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider [donating to my Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/ottermck)! Thank you!


End file.
